Love and Lies
by CarsRock14
Summary: Caryl Story! COMPLETE! Deth is not going to be the end result...PROMISE! I wouldn't do that to my fellow Carylers. Starts the morning after the episode "Still". This story emphasizes how young Beth is... One LIE that could rip Carol and Daryl apart forever. Betrayal, distrust, deception and temptations. Will love be enough? Will only be 4-5 chapters long.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own the Walking Dead or benefit in anyway from it. I am not the creator or a part of the franchise. This is only for fun.

* * *

**This will only be 3-4 Chapters long...**

* * *

Chapter 1

DARYL

He woke up with a horrible headache. He moaned as he rolled over. Fuckin' hangover. He wasn't in his twenties anymore. In your twenties, you don't usually feel this bad in the morning. You just grab two aspirin, down a glass of water and head out for the day. Daryl tried to stretch out his sore and cramped muscles. Last night, he'd passed out on the floor of the old trailer. Now, he was doing his best to pry his eyes open, but the sunshine felt like knives slicing through his eyeballs. It actually made him wince in pain. Damn it...you'd think he'd have learned by now. Guess he'd given into 'peer pressure'.

Eventually, he was finally able to keep his eyes open and focus. Daryl looked over and saw that she wasn't wearing her pants. At least, she had her panties still on. Why the hell was she undressed? Maybe she'd thrown up on herself. He sure as hell had done that to himself a few times back in the day. She still had on the polo she'd changed into the day before. Yeah, he'd purposely splattered that walker's blood all over it. He still didn't regret doing it. Call him a "passive aggressive" asshole, but the girl's attitude had been pissin' him off.

Beth was curled up on the couch sleeping. Looking down, Daryl saw that he wasn't wearing a shirt. Then his eyes widened at seeing that his pants were undone and hanging around his waist. His dick was practically dangling out. Was that cum on his boxers?

'What the holy hell had happened last night?' Daryl thought. Whatever he'd done, he had a feeling that it wasn't good. He grumbled in anger at himself. Daryl rubbed his eyes with the palm of his hands.

Daryl tried to remember what the hell had happened...He remembered the moonshine. He remembered her talking. God Beth had talked a lot...she talked a lot about personal stuff. Stuff he'd rather not have told her, but with alcohol he lost his filter. He'd even broken down in front of her. Merle would have laughed his ass off at him for crying like a girl...not to mention in front of a girl. That's what he loved about being around Carol. They didn't have to talk because 'being' together was often enough. They understood each other without speaking. God, he missed Carol. An ache went through his body thinking of her. Wondering where she was...was she alive? He'd never had a chance to go after her. He wondered if it was too late to try.

Glancing over at Beth, he tried to remember what had happened.

He remembered them setting the house on fire. Looking back now, he realized, that was about the stupidest thing they could have ever done. Walkers, rapists, murderers...all of them would all be drawn to the fire. The moonshine had definitely fucked with him. They were lucky to be alive. Daryl hadn't felt this stupid since he had left the group, his family, to go with Merle. A brother he had loved, but had only hurt him. Carol had been right, Merle hadn't been good for him.

Daryl even remembered Beth and him stumbling their way around the woods. By some miracle, they'd happened upon this old trailer. The trailer wasn't like what they'd burnt to the ground. This trailer had been lived in by an older woman, probably more of a grandma retiree type. There were little doilies, plastic covered furniture, crocheted dolls that hid toilet paper, and even lace curtains. There were no walkers, corpses or bodies, so there mustn't been any to begin with...another stroke of luck since they'd been bombed.

After they had settled in, they'd had a few more shots of Moonshine. All he could remember was, that he'd been talking to Beth about his love of motorcycles. While Daryl was in the middle of the story...Beth'd walked over to him, then she leaned down and started to kiss him. Then everything went black.

The next thing he remembered, was of a soft hand moving inside of his boxers. He'd felt her grip his dick. He remembered thinking of Carol, and his body aching for her touch. Daryl remembered being straddled, hands moving on his body, and him whispering Carol's name. After that, there was nothing till that morning .

Beth began to move around on the couch. They both looked over at each other. There was an uncomfortable eye connection and silence between them. Neither one smiling or speaking. What had seemed to happen, hadn't happened due to love or desire. It was born out of grief, frustration and loss. That much he knew. Daryl definitely wasn't in love with Beth. She was a good kid. He sighed. Granted she was eighteen, but damn...He was in his mid-forties...she could be his daughter. He cringed internally at how messed up this whole thing had just gotten.

"Hey." Beth called to him, as she tried to casually slide on her pants and shoes. Daryl started to buckle and zip up his pants. When he was done, he threw on his sleeveless shirt and vest. He thought of his scars, and somehow knowing Beth had seen them didn't sit well with him. Only a few people had seen them. Herschel, Carol and Rick.

"Um did we...um?" Daryl began. He let his long dark bangs cover his eyes for a second. Daryl felt he knew the answer, but just needed to know for sure...

Through those bangs, he saw Beth slowly nod her head yes. She held her head in her hands looking at her feet. She didn't make eye contact.

Daryl sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. Fuckin' fuck. He could almost hear Merle lecturing him. "Baby brother, didn't I tell ya' to never drink so much ya don't remember who ya slept with..."

A thought crossed Daryl's mind. Daryl glanced around and didn't see a condom wrapper anywhere. This was just getting better and better. He sighed loudly causing Beth to glance up at him for a second.

Merle's voice jumped at him again. "Jesus Daryl! Whatcha' trying to do? Stickin' yer dick in without covering it up. Better yet, why'd you do it with this girl and not Carol. Damn, boy...ya do shit backwards. What if Carol finds out?" Shit. Shit. Shit. Daryl took that thought and shoved it down deep inside. He couldn't worry about that now. He didn't know if Carol was alive...hell...he didn't know if anyone was alive, Beth had been right about one thing...some had to have made it out.

"Ya know, I don't want you to think..." Daryl stumbled.

"I know Daryl." Beth told him. "The only person you've ever cared for...I mean REALLY cared for was Carol. " She finished with a slight smile. A smile that didn't reach her eyes. Daryl didn't argue with her, because she was right...Carol was the only person he really cared for...

They sat there for a while. Daryl deep in his thoughts. Beth writing in her diary. They ate stale pretzels for breakfast, and then continued on down the tracks to Terminus.

* * *

While Daryl and Beth were walking along the tracks...they heard a loud commotion ahead of him. Daryl told Beth to stay back. The scene he came upon set his blood boiling in anger. One man, had Carl on the ground, and was trying to remove his pants. Another man, had Rick in a bear hug. The third man, had Michonne at gunpoint on the ground. Two other men were off to the side. They hadn't noticed Daryl yet.

Without registering that he did it, he loaded his crossbow, and let his arrow fly. It hit the man trying to assault Carl in the left eye piercing his brain. At the same time, Rick ripped the guy's throat with his bare teeth that had been holding him. In the commotion, Michonne got the gun away from the man in front of her. Without hesitation, Michonne shot him in the head. The other two men went to attack, but Daryl got another one in the head with his arrow. Rick grabbed the last man and gutted him where he stood. There was blood everywhere.

They all stood staring at each other in disbelief. Just then Beth came running up. She gasped at the scene of death in front of her.

A little later, after everyone had calmed down, Rick and Daryl sat against the side of the car.

Neither said much. The shock of what had happened to them, and finding each other made them almost speechless. They were just happy to be back together.

A little while later, Rick had told Daryl, "You're my brother." Daryl simply nodded his head. He loved Rick, and he was Daryl's brother. However, they still hadn't finished their conversation about Carol. Now wasn't the time, but it would be very soon.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own the Walking Dead or benefit in any way from this...I am not associated with the Walking Dead or it's creators or franchise.**

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

RICK

Everything in Rick told him to RUN! That something was off, something was wrong. They had finally made it to Terminus, and it was empty. With just a look...both Rick told Daryl communicated that they needed to be ready for anything. That was when all hell broke loose. People were shooting from the rooftops, and they were herding them through the courtyard and in a specific direction. That's when Rick knew it was a trap. Eventually, they were put into a train car. That's when they found Glenn, Maggie, Sasha, Bob, and a few new 'friends'.

Rick was beyond angry. Rick was livid. He wanted blood. He was done dealing with psychos, murderers and just 'evil' people overall. As far as he was concerned...if you weren't family then you were a threat and he would remove you. Being the 'nice guy' didn't work anymore. Maybe Shane had be right about a few things. Maybe he'd been ahead of his time. Minus him trying to kill Rick. Being the 'nice guy' could just get you or your loved one killed. The hesitation... How many people could he have saved had he just killed the Governor when he had the chance?

This Rick was a Rick that finally understood why Carol had done what she did. There wasn't anything he wasn't willing to do, no one he wasn't willing to sacrifice, to keep his family safe.

For a second, he allowed his thoughts to turn to Carol. Rick wished he could redo that moment when he'd forced her out. He understood her now. Maybe he had already changed. Maybe that was why he exiled Carol. He saw himself in her, and he hadn't been ready to lose himself completely...Lose himself in the knowledge that survival now meant crossing lines...lines that he'd enforced and had been willing to die for before walkers.

He grieved for her...knowing Carol probably hadn't survived. He would never forgive himself. Rick held a lot of accountability in protecting others, but Carol was different...he'd fucked up and thrown her life away. He'd betrayed her. It made him sick to his stomach.

That night, he'd slept little, but when he did...Carol's face haunted him.

* * *

CAROL

Carol and Tyreese walked along the train tracks in silence. Ever since Mica and Lizzie, they hadn't really found much to talk about except Judith. It felt like they were simply existing. Everyone was traumatized for one reason or another now, but with what they had been through. What they had decided together...it was something that had bonded them forever together, and yet would keep them separated forever. The images of the children's deaths so fresh in their minds.

As they approached Terminus, they could see how big it was from a distance. They hesitantly went forward. Not quite trusting the fairytale endings that the signs seemed to bring to mind.

Once they were almost on top of it, they slowed down and pulled out their weapons. They didn't see any movement from inside Terminius.

"This feels strange Ty?" Carol told him.

"I agree." Tyreese said. The big man's eye's narrowed.

"We need to get a closer look. It's almost dark. Let's go back and set up a temporary camp. Get Judith settled. Then when it's dark I'll go check things out." Carol told Tyreese. Tyreese didn't argue with Carol. He had learned she could take care of herself and could be downright lethal with her knuckle buster.

Later that night, Carol grabbed her knife and gun. Then as quietly as possible headed into through the woods to check out Terminus. When Carol got to the fence line, she couldn't believe what she saw. Beth and Maggie were being put into a train car. There were three armed guards that had opened the door to let them in.

Carol heard the guards yell, "Whoever needs to take a piss come forward. Then Michonne and two women Carol didn't know, came out and were led away by the three guards. The train car had been closed behind them, and no guards remained behind to watch over it. Carol stayed hidden. She watched as small groups were taken out and then led back. Her heart stopped when she saw Daryl. He was with a man with a mullet. That seemed odd nowadays. Once she'd had gotten down the time and pattern of the guards...she came up with an idea. She'd developed a skill since the dead started walking. Looking in her back pack, she found the tools she would need.

She waited until Daryl and mullet man came back. That's when she saw Sasha and a big red-headed man led away. This was her chance. She took it.

* * *

RICK

Inside the train car, Rick and Daryl heard someone messing with the lock. The plan had been to wait until Abraham and Sasha came back, and then to simply overwhelm them. It was risky, some people might not make it, but they had no other choice. The person messing with the lock obviously was having trouble. It was also obvious they didn't have a key. Daryl and Rick readied themselves. You never knew what was behind doors. Friend or foe? You never really knew.

After a few moments, the sound stopped. They thought the person had just moved on. Then suddenly, the door slid open and the bright moonlight bathed the inside of the entire train car.

Rick looked up and saw Carol standing there, the light surrounding her...her knuckle buster in one hand and a gun in the other. She looked like she was ready for a fight. She looked like a warrior. He smiled at her. His heart jumped because she was alive...Thank god she was alive, because she just saved all of their asses.

* * *

DARYL

She looked like the most beautiful fuckin' thing he'd ever seen in his life. His heart raced in excitement. Questions ran through his mind. Where had she been? How'd she find them? She wasn't dead. She wasn't dead! He felt the first true burst of joy within his heart. He'd been thrilled to find Rick...his brother, but Carol...Carol was so much more to him.

"Come on. We don't have much time!" Carol said while looking over her shoulder. She reached in her bag, and pulled out two more knives and two guns.

Rick stepped forward and took a knife, Daryl did too. Maggie and Abraham came forward and grabbed the guns.

"No gunshots unless necessary. It will alert the camp." Rick told Carol and Maggie. Rick, Daryl, Carol and Maggie stepped out of the train car. The plan was to re lock it, and while the guards were distracted, come up behind them and take them out. They all hid under and to the side of the train car and waited. Daryl stood next to Carol. His eyes taking in Carol. He thanked a god he no longer believed in that she was safe.

Just then the guards came back with their prisoners. When they were mainly focused on the lock, Rick came up from behind, and slit the first guards throat. Daryl and Carol quickly followed. Daryl watched as Carol thrust her knife into the skull of the other. Abraham guarded Eugene and the others who were weaponless. Daryl was able to surprise the last one..In a matter of moments, they had dispatched the guards, had the train car open, and were over the fence and into the night.

* * *

CAROL

Carol's idea was to just get the group and high-tail it out of there. She wasn't sure how many people were in the town of Terminus, but they decided it was best to just leave. Not to fight. Rick didn't think they would come after them. Termites were set up to ambush in the town, and not out on the road. Maybe they could do something about them in the future, but now it was about safety and survival.

Right after they had escaped, Carol led them to rendezvoused with Tyreese. No one spoke on the way, people just followed Carol. She hadn't even told them about Judith yet.

When they arrived and saw Tyreese, everyone went forward to embrace him. That's when they noticed little Judith sleeping in a warm blanket near Tyreese. Everyone gasped at the miracle in front of them. Rick and Carl had been in the back, and they were confused when, like Moses parting the red sea, everyone stepped aside to allow them to get to Judith. Carl saw her first.

"Dad, it's Judith." Then Carl ran forward, but stopped quickly and just looked at her. He seemed torn. Carl wanted to pick her up, but he didn't want to wake her. So, he just stood there waiting for his dad. Rick hadn't moved. He just looked at the little bundle on the ground. Carl stood mesmerized looking at his little sister. Rick's lips were trembling by the time he reached her, and when his eyes fell on her...he cried openly. Leaning down he picked her up and held her close. She woke up and began to cry. Rick and Carl laughed in joy at the sound of her voice. After a few moments, Rick handed her to Carl, and walked towards Tyreese. Carol turned and went to sit down on a log. Her body exhausted from the events of the last few days.

That night, she watched as Rick kept looking in wonderment at Judith. Carol could tell he just couldn't believe his little girl was safe and sound. Rick hadn't spoken to Carol, but he would look over at Carol occasionally...She had seen Tyreese and Rick speaking at length. She had no clue if Tyreese had told him about Mica and Lizzie. Carol just couldn't go there...it was too fresh. So, she stayed away from Rick and everyone.

When the group had first gotten there, now that they were safe, most people had started embracing and greeting each other. This included Carol, and she knew none of them knew of her exile. The only person who hadn't approached her was Maggie. Daryl had been busy securing the camp and had went out to hunt animals to eat for dinner.

Carol found she needed space, so she put her sleeping palette quite a distance away from the others. It was so, that the person who would be on watch wouldn't be able to see Carol easily. That's what she wanted though. Most likely, the person on watch would be Rick, Daryl or Maggie. She didn't feel like having their eyes judge her all night long. She already knew how they saw her, she didn't need it said again.

So, much like Daryl had done at the farm. She kept to herself out of sight of the others. Trying to maintain a shred of privacy. She laid on her side looking out into the dark woods. Her back to the group. Her knuckle buster in her hand. She must had drifted off, because Tyreese had gently woken her up. He told her she was having a nightmare and cried out. She assured him she was okay.

As he walked away she saw Tyreese intercept Daryl. Tyreese pulled him to the side, but Carol had rolled back over and stopped watching them...uncaring what words were being spoken. She felt herself withdraw again, but couldn't find sleep again. Minutes, hours...she wasn't sure how much time had passed. She could hear the soft snores from the other members. Most had fallen asleep.

* * *

CAROL & DARYL

She heard him before she felt him. Daryl had come to her. He laid down next to her, but he didn't touch her. She wasn't in the mood to overcompensate for his stunted emotional maturity and meet him half way. Too much had happened. She'd given too much of herself to others. If she gave anymore...she'd lose herself completely. It was a struggle not to just disappear in the dark and forget those around her. Just wander alone and survive without anymore attachments. Carol had been broken in a way. Shooting Lizzie...Karen and David...seeing Mica...Rick leaving her...it was all too much.

So, she did not reach out for him. Carol didn't have the emotional strength to feel him jerk from her. She shut her eyes and a tear ran down her cheek. She felt him then...he took her knife from her hand, and put it to the side. Then he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her tight against him. She started to pull his arm away from her. She felt undeserving of any touch or compassion. She had too much blood on her hands. She had a child's blood on her hands.

Daryl felt her pull away, and he absolutely refused to let her go. Tyreese had told him everything, and he couldn't stay away from her any longer. This must have been how she felt when he withdrew into the pain. When she had tried to reach out to him, but he had pushed her away angrily. Daryl found he wasn't as strong as her though, and he couldn't just stand back doing nothing knowing the pain Carol was in...

"Daryl..." she began to whisper. Her voice choked with emotion.

"Don't need ta say nothin'. I know." Daryl told her. He felt her relief at not having to relive those moments by telling the story. Her body relaxed.

_When he'd pulled her towards him again...Daryl began gently kissing at her neck. He felt her shiver. Carol's hand came up and her fingers softly grasped his hair. Suddenly, their bodies were on fire with need. They had waited for this kind of touch between them for so long. This is something they had both tried to deny for different reasons. Those reasons had fallen away now. Carol felt Daryl's hardness grind against her ass. Heat bloomed at her center. His other hand traveled from her neck to her breast where he massaged it erotically. True Daryl and Carol were away from the others, but they were close enough, that if someone was really looking they would see them._

_The thing was...they didn't care. Daryl was tired of hiding his feelings for Carol. As far as he was concerned, from this day on, she was his (if she wanted to be), and he was hers...Modesty be damned. Everyone needed to fuckin' know._

_He pulled the blanket up around their bodies. She began pulling at his pants to be taken off underneath the blanket. Daryl was busy hastily undoing her pants...This would be pure merging. Lack of privacy wouldn't allow them to savor one another slowly. Right now, they just wanted to join, to mate, to physically connect...They were already burning for each other. Burning to accept what had been denied for too long. Their bodies were so primed for each other, even the slightest sensation could set either one of them off. So, shoeless, pantless, wearing no underwear, and with just blanket covering them...Daryl had lifted himself on top of Carol, and while looking into her eyes...he slowly entered her. They both groaned. She widened her legs to allow him more access. Then he'd started moving. Slowly. Daryl thought she felt like silk in her wetness and softness. Her center welcomed him with every thrust. Her tightness pulled and held him. She thought he felt like a perfect fit. She'd never been with anyone his size...he filled her completely. Hitting just the right spot that sent ripples of pleasure through her body. It was as if their bodies were made for each other. As Daryl moved in and out of her, tears filled Carol's eyes. Daryl leaned down and kissed them away. As his thrusts became harder, she felt herself tingle...pleasure started flooding her senses. Suddenly, she felt herself grip him tightlly and her body orgasm. Feeling her orgasm allowed Daryl to embrace his...They came at almost the same time. Afterwards, Daryl held Carol in his arms. He loved this woman. Nothing would change that...they were each others till the end of time._

They didn't see the person, who was off in the shadows, who had watched every moment, while they had made love for the first time.

* * *

A few days later, Rick had pulled Daryl aside to have a private talk with him. They hadn't really spoken since they'd escaped Terminus. They'd stopped at an old grocery store. Rick had Daryl follow him into the back so they could speak privately. Tyreese had stood outside not letting anyone in. After 20 minutes of yelling, and things crashing into the ground (Tyreese had kept Abraham and Glenn from entering)...Rick and Daryl emerged.

Rick had gotten it the worst. His face was completely bloodied. Rick had a broken nose and a soon to be very black eye. Possibly a broken hand. Daryl had a busted lip, and a slight limp, but seemed to be okay otherwise. They didn't answer anyone's questions about what had happened. Only Tyreese knew that Rick and Daryl had worked out their disagreement over Rick exiling Carol.

Later that evening, with Daryl's approval...Rick had went to Carol. He had broken down begging for her forgiveness. He knew he'd fucked up, and he understood why she didn't have to forgive him. Hell, Daryl didn't. Rick just couldn't take not being her friend. She'd left a gap. His kids loved her, and he loved her. He'd been too messed up to own up to his own shit at the time.

Rick was surprised that Carol quickly forgave him. In truth, she didn't know if she could hold onto that anger anymore. It would just eat her up in the end. So, surprisingly with her forgiveness, their friendship deepened as time went by...

* * *

The next month, the group had found a small country hospital for their family to live in. It allowed for everything they needed. It included a chain link fence around the property. Rick had come to trust Carol's opinion, above everyone else's. She was smart, strong and creative when needed. Rick listened to her opinion over everyone else's...except for Daryl.

In a strange way, her friendship with Rick had been made stronger by her exile. It had been tested, it had been beat into the ground, and it had been solidified. Rick owed Carol everything. She had proven her platonic love for him, and forgiven him his worst offense...abandonment. She'd saved his child and saved their lives.

In the end, it was her love for Rick that had allowed her to forgive him. So, when the shit really hit the fan...she found out he hadn't been lying, and Rick proved he'd always have her back. No matter what.

* * *

**Two months later...**

Carol rolled over and snuggled in closer to Daryl's naked body. God she loved this man. Ever since they had escaped Terminus, their relationship had completely changed. The night they'd escaped Terminus, Daryl had come to Carol and told her all the things she had wanted to hear from him. Then they had made love. Slow and gentle. They savored each part of each others bodies, each sensual movement, and each sound of ecstasy the other made.

So now, months later, when Daryl pulled Carol on top of him, he found he was already hard and wanting to be inside of her for the third time that day. Thank god, they had gotten their own room in the hospital. They were like rabbits. He couldn't seem to get enough of Carol. He was always touching her, holding her, and when they were able, having sex all across the hospital. Rick had gotten an eyeful once, when he'd went into a storage room to get supplies. Rick was glad his friends had finally worked out their shit and gotten together, but their sex drive was causing chaos with the moaning and people catching them in the act. So, he'd had to get them a room a little aways from everyone. They'd happily taken it.

Daryl had never been happier. He hadn't told Carol yet, but he was planning on asking her to be his...to marry him. Not that he was one who'd believed in marriage, but he wanted to be Carol's and he wanted her to be his...always. Yeah, he was a pussy when it came to Carol, and he didn't give a shit what anyone thought. His woman was a miracle in his life. Daryl thanked a god he now believed in that she was with him.

Carol moaned as Daryl's hands caressed her ass cheeks. Carol sat up and hovered her center above Daryl's thick hard shaft. Then looking him in the eye, she firmly pushed down onto him. His dick filled her and she gasped in pleasure. Carol began rocking back and forth. Daryl reached up and grabbed her breasts.

"I'll never get bored with this view." Daryl told Carol. Carol leaned down and kissed him throughly. She leaned back up and began riding him hard. She moved faster and harder. She could feel him hitting her g-spot. She began yelling his name. Daryl leaned forward, and took her nipple into his mouth. He sucked hard, and he felt her clinching around his penis...Only after a few more pumps, he felt Carol clinch around him and cum. Daryl followed soon after.

Nothing in the world felt better than them being together. Minus the walkers...he'd never been so happy.

* * *

Across the hospital in a bathroom by herself...she looked at the pregnancy test and cried...It was positive...Beth was pregnant.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED...**hang in there with me kids! Have a little faith in my promises to keep this Caryl! ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own the walking dead. I'm not the creator, I am not associated with the walking dead, or the walking dead franchise in anyway.**

* * *

Couple of things. **Thank you for believing in this story**. I know this could be a very traumatic story to some Carylers. We've had to put up with Season 4 and other unmentionable ships. My main purpose in writing this is to show that with true love all things are possible.

I can only assure you that this is a Caryl story. It's a angst story. In no way, will this be a Bethyl story. Also, when I write a Caryl story, I keep in mind that the goal is to make it go canon in a BIG way. Carol and Daryl deserve it. You guys deserve it. ;)

Also, I've had a few suggestions that I should pair Beth up with Rick. I will never pair Beth up with older men. To me she is too young to handle the level of man pain that these full-grown men carry around. That and I am not a supporter of those types of relationships...no matter who is involved. :)

Anyway, here you go! Let me know what you think!

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

BETH

She looked at her belly in the mirror. It'd been a week since she'd taken the test. It was the longest week of her life. She'd been helping Carol with inventory and helping out Judith. So, that meant Carol and her crossed paths daily. Each time Beth felt a sense of guilt. Carol was so happy. She didn't talk about Daryl a lot, but Carol's eyes twinkled when others brought him up. Daryl had even swung by a couple of times to see Carol after he'd gotten back from a run. It was their eagerness to make sure each other was safe that was obvious.

Daryl and Beth had decided to never tell anyone about what had happened in the trailer. There hadn't been any sense, because it wasn't as if they were in love with each other. Truthfully, though she'd been emotionless at the time, she'd been in love with Zach. She'd pretended she wasn't, but she was in so many ways. He'd made her laugh. Everyone liked him...even Daryl. Daryl had let him play that guessing game, the one where Zach was trying to figure out what Daryl had done for a living before walkers.

Typically, Daryl hardly smiled, but Zach had gotten him to. So, losing Zach had hurt Daryl. They'd had a fun little friendship. Zach was optimistic and reminded Beth what is was to be a teenage girl. They flirted and held hands. She had melted in his arms when he kissed her. He brought her flowers. Zach made her feel like some things were still normal in the world.

It was time she told Maggie and Daryl. Her stomach was going to begin showing soon. God she'd been so stupid. Her father would be so disappointed in her and the decisions she'd been making. She pushed the thought of her father away. Her thoughts traveled back to how Carol and Daryl had been so joyful and happy over the last few months. Beth was sure Carol would be okay. Daryl and her were in love. Their love would hold the couple together. Yes, it'd all work out.

One thing Beth knew was that the Dixons took family seriously. She'd seen it between Daryl and Merle. The way they spoke about being a 'Dixon'. Beth already knew Daryl would do anything and everything to protect his 'kin'. The Dixon bloodline. She was counting on that. She couldn't do this alone in this demented and dangerous world. Beth needed Daryl.

* * *

DARYL

Daryl was standing alone at the fence taking out walkers. They didn't have as many walkers as they had when they were at the prison. They still had to control the amount of walkers that built up. Sweat was pouring off his body, and his shirt was soaked through. The day was a searing ninety plus degrees.

"Hey Daryl." Beth greeted him.

"Oh, hey Beth." Daryl said with a smile.

They'd discussed what to do about what had happened at the trailer. They'd agreed they were both drunk and in despair. So, he'd never told Carol, and Beth had never told anyone. It didn't change how he felt about Carol. She was his soul mate...his mate...Beth knew that and was happy for him.

"Um Daryl." Beth began. She felt her throat constrict, and she coughed a little to clear it.

Daryl looked at her, his grin faltering.

"There's no other way to say this but...I'm pregnant." Beth told him while not looking him in the eye.

Daryl was stunned. His ears started ringing, and his mouth went dry. He just stared at Beth and didn't move a muscle. Stunned wasn't sufficient to describe what he was feeling.

"I'm so sorry Daryl." Beth told him crying into her hands.

Daryl cleared his throat. His head was reeling, but he still reached out and pulled Beth to him. He comforted her. She was just a kid and she was going to have a kid. HIS kid. Fuckin' a...

Suddenly, his thoughts sped up. Carol. Carol would find out. Find out he'd slept with Beth. Find out he was having a kid with Beth. Oh...he was screwed. Maybe Carol would be okay? If they explained that it was nothing. That he didn't even remember it...maybe she'd be a little upset, but she'd be okay in the end. After all, Carol and he had been so happy, so in love, so perfect together. That had to hold some strength when she found out.

"It took both of us Beth." Daryl told her quietly. "Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yeah, I grabbed a pregnancy test on my last run out." Beth told him. She'd calmed down and now was getting the hiccups.

Daryl thought he was going to throw up.

"Well, I guess that's that then..." Daryl told her. Beth looked scared, and he didn't want her to feel alone in this...

"Beth, I take care of my own. I won't ditch ya, and ya won't be alone in this." Daryl told her. He saw her visibly relax.

"I know Daryl." Beth told him. "Thank you!"

"I guess I need to talk to Carol. Can you wait till I tell her before you tell Maggie and Glenn?"

"Of course." Beth told him. She was still scared, but it was nice to know Daryl was going to be there for her and the baby. She didn't feel so alone.

* * *

DARYL AND RICK

Daryl knocked on Rick's door after dinner. He was still reeling from what Beth had told him hours ago. He hadn't told Carol yet, and had searched out Rick looking for his opinion.

"Come on in." Rick yelled. As soon as Rick saw Daryl he knew something was wrong. Rick's room was simple. A bed, desk and chair. No frills. What you would expect from a guy. Rick was sitting on the bed organizing some papers. Daryl was sure that if he was single then his room would be the same.

Luckily he wasn't, Carol had picked out beautiful silken fabrics on a run for their own room...specifically the bed and curtains. Both were deep reds and earth tones. It was calming and exciting at the same time. It had become their own little oasis. She'd even had scented candles for the nighttime.

That's another thing that Daryl loved about her. Carol was so feminine. Soft and sensual. Unlike anything or anyone in his previous everyday lifestyle. Once, Daryl had come back to their room, and found her painting her toenails. He'd been fascinated with this act. He'd sat there and just watched. Carol smiled at him, and realized he'd never lived with a woman before, so he missed out on little things like that...Another time he'd even come back to find Carol naked and smoothing sweet pea scented lotion all over her body. Seeing her touch her own body sent all Daryl's blood straight down. He'd stripped in seconds, and had thrown her onto the bed. Carol laughed and giggled. She loved being the only one who got to see that side of Daryl. Playful, passionate, and yet boyishly charming.

Afterwards, he'd went out on a run with Glenn. Daryl hadn't realized that he'd smelled like Carol's lotion. Glenn cracked jokes and teased Daryl mercisally...that was until Daryl threatened to tell Maggie about the Glenn's anime art magazine collection he'd been hiding because of all the naked women. After that, Glenn never brought it up again. Daryl filed that threat away as one he could use a again in the future.

"Is Carol okay?" Rick asked standing up. Rick had become even closer with Carol since Terminus. He was always checking up on her. Rick was protective and had become an amazing friend. If Daryl didn't know Rick, and didn't love him like a brother, he would have seen his actions as a threat. However, Daryl knew Rick was making up for what he did to Carol. The exile. Saving his daughter. Saving them. So, Daryl understood.

"No. No. She's fine, but I need to tell you somethin'." So, that's what Daryl did. He told Rick everything. Rick just sat there. He had the cop face on. The staying calm and trying to keep everyone calm face.

"This isn't good." Rick told him. Rick was a straight shooter when it came to Daryl. He knew Daryl wasn't one for BS.

"I know." Daryl told him slouching into the chair.

"You think Carol will be really pissed?" He asked. Daryl knew it was a stupid question, but part of him was grasping in desperation in hope at not losing Carol.

"She doesn't know you and Beth...um...?" Rick asked.

"No it was a mistake. Beth and I...we both put it behind us." Daryl told him.

Rick sighed dragging his hand over his face.

"Shit Daryl. Yeah, she's gonna be pissed. You knocked up another woman. Beth for Christ sakes." Rick said. Rick knew what had happened between Beth. He'd found out when Daryl and him had been having a couple of drinks one night up on the roof during watch. They'd been talking about the fall of the prison...eventually Daryl had just told him. Rick agreed it had been a big fuck up, and was glad there was an understanding between him and Beth. He didn't know that Daryl had chosen not to tell Carol. One thing Rick had learned about women was 'don't hide shit'. It always came out. Daryl didn't really have a lot of experience, so he was going to learn the hard way. Rick felt bad for his brother. Then again he felt bad for Carol.

Daryl just stared at him.

"What if I lose her man?" Daryl asked with fear in his voice. He put his face in his hands. He felt his world crashing in around him.

"Well, you gotta tell her. Daryl...you know your my brother, but I'm gonna have to support her too." Rick told him. Rick owed Daryl, but he owed Carol for much more. His loyalties would be divided, but if it came right down to it. Rick couldn't watch Carol suffer alone. Daryl was gonna be busy with his kid and the Greenes.

"I know. I wouldn't want it anyway other." Daryl told him. This wasn't going to be good. How could expect Carol to be okay with Beth being pregnant with HIS child.

* * *

CAROL

Carol was cleaning up the pantry when Daryl walked in. No one was around. Everyone else had retired to their cell for the evening.

She could tell something was wrong when she saw his face. He was biting at his thumb, which she hadn't seen for a long time.

"Is everything okay. Is somebody hurt?" Carol asked throwing down her papers, and coming towards him. Carol gently placed her hands on his arms. Touch was no longer a problem for them. It came as naturally as breathing.

"No Carol, but I gotta talk to you about somethin'." Daryl told her. His stomach was already doing flip-flops.

Carol looked concerned. What could have Daryl so upset?

"Sit down baby." Daryl told her.

"Daryl...your scaring me." Carol told him as she sat down on the chair.

"I love you Carol. I don't say it a lot, but I need you to remember that. Always have. Always will. Never loved nobody else." Daryl told her. Carol nodded her head.

"Remember when we were all separated? I'd been with Beth for a couple of days?" Carol nodded at his questions.

"Well, what I didn't tell ya and I shoulda' right away, was that one night Beth wanted to hunt down some alcohol..." Daryl told her looking at her face.

Carol again nodded her head. So, far she didn't see the big deal.

"Well, long story short honey. I woke up the next day, and I guess we'd slept together." Daryl told her dropping his eyes to her hands that were grasping his tightly.

For a few moments she did not speak. Daryl swore that the room had went up at least ten degrees, he was sweatin' so bad.

"You...you...slept with Beth?" Carol softly asked. Her eyes blank. A look of shock in her features.

"I don't even remember doing it. Just woke up and we were half undressed. I had to double-check and ask her. I swear to god Carol...it didn't mean nothin'. Beth and me agreed it didn't mean nothin'." Daryl told her. His voice getting a little more and more desperate. Daryl could see the wheels turning in her mind. He felt her body tense.

"So, what your telling me is that while our group was separated, being attacked by walkers, struggling to survive...Tyreese and I struggling to keep those girls and Judith alive...your were fucking trashed and fucking Beth?" Carol yelled at him. She pulled her hands from his and stared at him like he was a stranger.

"That's not..." Daryl began, but was interrupted..

"That's not what Daryl?" Carol asked. Her voice beginning to harden. "What else is there?"

"She's pregnant." Daryl finished softly.

"She's pregnant!" Carol told him. Carol jumped to her feet.

Daryl watched as the woman he loved pulled completely away from him. A dark cloud fell across her eyes. She stepped back, and he could tell she didn't know whether to run away or attack him. He hoped she'd attack him. At least, she'd still be there.

Carol opened her mouth a few times, like she was going to say something. Her eyes filled with unshed tears. Then Carol left him standing there. He heard her footsteps echoing of the walls. He heard them as they sped up into a run. Daryl leaned against the wall. He slid to the ground, and put his arms around his knees. He knew she'd never forgive him, and Daryl knew he couldn't live without her. She was his other half. He couldn't even remember how to breathe right without her. Daryl covered his eyes, and let the tears fall to the ground.

* * *

**2 weeks later...**

Their lives had completely unraveled in just two weeks.

Three days ago, Carol had moved in with Rick temporarily. Honestly, Rick had pretty much made her. Michonne had given him a confused look, but they weren't "together," so Rick didn't feel Michonne had a right to pass judgement. Carol had been staying by herself in an empty room for the last week and a half, she'd barely been coming out...hadn't been eating...Carol was in mourning of her relationship with Daryl.

Rick had finally had enough, and went to Daryl, to see if he would be okay with him watching over Carol by having her stay in his cell. Daryl had just quietly nodded. He'd been worried about Carol too, and he knew Rick would make sure she was okay. That was all that really mattered. It's not like he deserved Carol anymore. He'd messed up in a big way. In a Dixon way. Did he like the thought of Rick and Carol sharing a room? No, but he knew they were close, and with Judith in there...it would be a good thing for her to focus on. Carl had gotten a room next to his dad.

Daryl had pretty much shut down. Without Carol, Daryl was a shell. He supported Beth, but they were far from being a couple. Not many people knew what had happened,or even that Beth was pregnant with Daryl's child. Maggie was angry at him.

Most of his adopted family just gave him space. They knew that Carol and him were no longer together. His family knew this was what caused his regression. Others, newbies, they'd found while out on runs, who hadn't known him before, just thought he'd always been a surly asshole. Much like he'd been back at the quarry. Daryl had no patience to socialize or be all nicey nice...

Daryl really didn't give a shit about what people thought of him. He was pissed at himself. No one would be able to punish him more than himself. Daryl had taken a room next to Beth. Just seemed like the thing to do. He didn't know what else to do. She said she was a couple of months along in her pregnancy. Daryl knew she had morning sickness, because he could hear her throwing up every morning. When he went on runs, he tried to bring back things he thought pregnant women wanted or needed. This early there wasn't much. So, he'd grab, prenatal vitamins, pregnancy magazines and ginger ales. Beth was appreciative and would give him quick little hugs. Beth's eyes always looked so sad when she didn't think he was looking.

* * *

**Two weeks later...**

"Damn it Carol. You can't leave. You know that no one can make it on their own." Rick told her as she continued packing items in her backpack.

"Look Rick. I can't stay here. I can't watch them together. It's my choice this time. Not yours." Carol told him. The last month had been hell. Even though their group had expanded...it seemed that no matter where she went...she seemed to run into Beth or Daryl. She hadn't spoken either one since Daryl had told her about the pregnancy. Not that Daryl hadn't tried, but each time Carol turned him away. Finally, he let her be. Beth had just done her best to stay out of Carol's sight, but when she did Carol noticed the girl could never look her in the eye. It had started to be too much for Carol.

"They aren't together." Rick argued back.

"They may not be together, but I can't handle watching him cater to her. Watch her belly grow with his child in it. It's killing me." Carol told him. She broke down crying. Rick stepped forward and pulled her into his arms. Rick wished he could take her pain away. Rick knew what Carol was going through. After all, Shane had gotten Lori pregnant. Not something he spoke of, but something that made him understand Carol's emotions.

"Carol. I know how you feel." Rick told her. Carol stopped and looked up at him. She realized that was true.

"Oh, Rick." Carol told him and hugged him hard.

"Don't make the mistake I did. This world fucks with our heads. Makes us think things that aren't real. Daryl thought everyone was dead. He was out of his mind with grief." Rick told her.

For a second, Rick felt her open up a little. Maybe she'd heard a little of what he was trying to tell her.

"Look, I'm organizing a week-long run. Tyreese, Tara, Abraham and Sasha are going. I think you need to get out of here. Take a break. You should go with them. See how you feel when you get back." Rick told her.

Carol sighed. She could tell Rick was silently pleading with her. He didn't want her to run off. She had no destination planned, just away.

"Okay, I'll do the run. After that, I'm making no promises." Carol whispered into his shirt as he embraced her.

"Thank you Carol." Rick pulled her close, and kissed the top of her head. Rick was happy. A lot could happen in a week. Rick was just praying for a miracle.

* * *

**To be continued...**

Just in case you were wondering...Yes, Rick and Carol love each other, but they are JUST friends...Stay strong Carylers! Only one or two more chapters to go!;)


	4. Chapter 4

**Nope, I don't own the walking dead and I'm not associated with it or it's franchise...just for fun.**

*Hi Everyone...this is a little chapter I've dedicated to Daryl's man pain. I just found it important that you understand the utter remorse and pain he is going through.

* * *

Chapter 4

* * *

DARYL

"She can't leave Rick. Ya can't let her." Daryl told Rick. There was a panic in Daryl's eyes and voice. Rick felt it too, but for different reasons. Daryl's panic came from him being crazy in love with Carol. Rick's panic came from losing the one person who had sacrificed so much for him and his family's survival. A debt he'd never be able to repay. A woman who understood what he'd been through with Lori and Shane. A woman who'd forgiven him for one of the worst things he'd ever done. Rick loved Carol. They were closer than friends...not lovers, but still bonded...she was a sister he'd never had.

"Not much I can do about it Daryl." Rick told him. "She's her own woman, and she's pretty stubborn once she's made her mind up." He hadn't told him about the run yet. If Daryl knew what the ultimate goal was...Daryl would do something stupid. The man wasn't thinking straight, and Rick had to keep the balance between them. So, Rick had only mentioned Carol wanting to leave the hospital and go out on her own.

"I know that Rick. You don't have to tell me how my woman is..." Daryl growled out. No matter what Carol thought she was still his! It pissed Daryl off that Rick had taken on the protective role with Carol. At first, he'd been happy Rick was there for Carol, but now jealousy was running deep in him.

Rick didn't know Carol like Daryl knew her. No matter what Rick thought. Daryl knew what made her moan in ecstasy. He knew how to take her hard and deep enough to make her moan and beg like a vixen. Daryl knew how to take Carol so softly and gently, that tears filled her eyes with how much she loved him. Daryl had been the one to hold her in the middle of the night, when nightmares had awoken her, and she'd burst into tears at the memory of them. Daryl knew that Carol had a brother who'd died when his was 10. A brother Carol had loved with all her heart. A brother no one knew about but him.

Daryl had swung by Rick's room hoping to catch a glimpse of Carol.

The man was about at his end. He'd put up not having Carol in his life for the last month. Daryl was getting desperate, and thoughts about just kidnapping Carol...then taking her away until she agreed to forgive him and be with him again were becoming more and more appealing. Unrealistic? Maybe...but still possible.

Instead of finding Carol...he'd found Rick. What Rick had told him had set Daryl off in away he hadn't been in a long time.

"The hell ya can't do nuthin' about it." Daryl yelled. He took his foot and kicked a chair across the room. It slammed into a bookshelf, knocking the rows of book off. Daryl grabbed a stack of books, and threw them across the room. Pages flew out fluttering to the floor.

Rick just stood back and let Daryl rage. The man was hurting, and Rick knew he had to let off some steam.

"Listen Daryl. I convinced her that she should stay." Rick told him. "She agreed but wouldn't make any promises about changing her mind." Rick walked up and put his hand on Daryl's shoulder. Daryl flinched slightly.

"I just dunno what to do." Daryl told Rick. "I can't hardly breathe without her."

"You have to give her time Daryl. She's angry and she has a right to be." Rick said. Rick felt for Daryl, but understood how Carol felt. He'd been there. It was hard to be Daryl's best friend and brother, yet still empathize with Carol over his actions. Nothing would change his brotherly love for Daryl though. Just a weird position for him to be in.

"You think she'll ever forgive me?" Daryl asked softly. Rick could tell he was trying something, anything to give him hope...

"I don't know." Rick told Daryl. He'd never forgiven Lori or Shane. He didn't want to tell Daryl that though. Of course, Rick regretted not fixing things before she had died, but he knew he would never love Lori as purely as he had before the Shane incident. "I think what you two have is rare and special. Stuff like that can't just be forgotten."

Daryl just nodded.

"How's she doing overall?" Daryl asked calming down.

"She's okay. She's finally started sleeping again. Just keeps waking up at night. I hear her crying sometimes." Rick said to Daryl.

His stress at hearing her and knowing why showed in his body. Daryl punched the wall. His knuckles were bloodied, but he barely felt it.

"I can't keep this up Rick. I want to be there for Beth. She's carrying my child...but I NEED Carol." Daryl told him.

"Maybe with time...she'll be able to move past it." Rick told her hopefully.

"Not if she's gone!" Daryl reminded Rick.

"Just give her some time." Rick said again.

"Yeah, well...seems time is running out." Daryl told him.

"Just be careful you don't make it any worse Daryl. Think before you act." Rick told him. Rick had seen the look in Daryl's eyes. Daryl just grunted at him. His thoughts already elsewhere. Daryl nodded and left his room going out into the hospital.

Rick thought about the upcoming run. He knew it was going to have to be under the radar with only the runners knowing the day they were leaving and the mission of it. He couldn't risk any unknown factors affecting the outcome. Daryl being one of them.

* * *

**To be continued...**

I'm so sorry, but this has taken on a life of its own. This story is demanding to be longer than a few chapters...

**PLEASE REVIEW** so I know if anyone is enjoying this story...Keeps me inspired! ;)


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own The Walking Dead story or characters. I am not associated with the writers or the franchise. This is recreational writing.**

Hi Everyone, Wow! I have gotten so many varying messages from you guys.

It ranges from people loving this story to wishing they'd never started reading it. :)

I don't take that last part personally. Just remember...I don't break my promises. Thank you for continuing to read my story.

I know it is sometimes a bitter and painful read. Stay with me...Caryl On!

PS The reason Caryl writers thrive on your reviews so much is because...though it may not be talked about, a lot of us have had trolls hiding around here, and sending and reviewing under guest...it gets old...so hearing from Carylers is fantastic. :)))

* * *

Chapter 5

RICK AND CAROL

Carol casually leaned back against one of the black office chairs in, what would have been, the CEO's office in the hospital. Rick sat in the opposite chair. They were both sitting on the visitors side. The CEO's office was on the second floor. It was just far enough away from the main area, where they had private rooms, that it prevented accidental interruptions or intrusions.

It had a leather couch with oak side tables. There was even a hidden stocked liquor cabinet disguised as a filing nook. Only Rick, Daryl and Carol knew about it. Not that they wanted it for themselves. They just wanted to save it for the group, and for celebrations in the future. They hadn't been there long enough for a holiday to hit yet. No one knew what the exact date was anymore...they just kind of guessed by the changes in the seasons.

One side of the office was a complete window. That's why they conducted a lot of private meetings there. It allowed for a greatest amount of sunlight and confidentiality if needed. The office also overlooked the expansive, now unkempt, yard that led from the hospital, to the beginning of the woods. Woods that Daryl often hunted in the early morning hours. They never needed to worry about candles or lanterns, because they mostly met there during daytime hours.

Some couples would take advantage of its disuse in evening hours. Accidental walk-ins had become frequent. Now they used the universal sign meaning "do not enter"... aka...the ole' shirt or scarf hanging off the door handle...to prevent those "accidents" from occurring anymore. It was a great place for any couple looking for a little privacy outside of their rooms or if their private rooms were already occupied.

Rick had brought Carol here, so that he could tell her what the run's real purpose was...that it was going to be a type "recognizance mission" back to Terminus. Rick had finally decided that they had enough new "trustworthy" residents to hold down the hospital while others were gone. They were thirty strong now. He also knew, that they had recovered and strengthened enough individually to go back, deal with Terminus, and their resident 'Termites'. Not that Rick was back to taking over the "leadership" role again. It's just that they all had gotten together earlier on, and decided that Rick would be in charge of handling Terminus when the time was right.

Rick had chosen each person for this "run", because they held a certain set of skills. The most important being that they were mentally strong and extremely trustworthy. Rick knew that those on the run, would be seeing and dealing with horrendous and atrocious treatments of people aging from adults to children. Self-control and calm were of essence. The reason Rick knew what they would be seeing is because of what he had saw when they had pulled him out to speak to one of the leaders. He'd never told anyone else, because it was hard enough for him knowing, without a doubt, that they were cannibals. Of course, he had to tell the ones who were going out to stake out Terminus.

Abraham was leading, since he had the most military experience. Bob had both medical with military experience. Tyreese was extremely patient, smart, and could be a powerhouse of brutish strength. Carol, though most underestimated her, had talents with hard to open locks, skill with knives, and she was beyond trustworthy...she was someone Rick would beat his life on and had many times. In the end, he'd switched out Sasha for Michonne. He didn't like it, but couldn't NOT put her in because of his personal feelings for her. Michonne was simply one of the most silent, calmest, and deadliest people he knew...that happened to wield a samurai sword.

Rick had thought about Daryl, but with Beth pregnant, and Daryl heart-broken over Carol...he thought it was best to keep him back. Especially, since Carol was on the team.

"I want to send a group to go and observe Terminus. I think it's about time we headed back, and put an end to what they're dong there." Rick told Carol. Carol looked at him and nodded.

Carol had seen glimpses of body parts and bones. She'd heard cries coming from other train cars, but she had been focused on saving her family. When Rick told her what these "termites" were doing to survive, then it all came back and made sense.

"I think that's a good idea. They're sick and twisted." Carol told him.

"This trip is just to get information about them. Routines...stuff like that." Rick told her.

Then Rick went over who had been chosen, and told her exactly why they had been picked. Rick double checked with Carol to make sure Tyreese and her were okay. Carol assured him that they'd be fine together. Carol and Tyreese hadn't spoken much when she'd gotten back. She'd been absorbed in Daryl. However, after finding out Daryl had slept with Beth and gotten her pregnant...she'd spoken to Tyreese a few times at length. They were "friends," and seemed to be able to let the past be the past, but like he had told her before...he would never forget.

The sun was setting, and the office was lit with the bright red and orange coloring of it. It was truly beautiful. Rick decided to broach the subject of Daryl. Carol hadn't really said a word about him since the week all hell had broken loose.

"Carol, what's going on with you and Daryl?" Rick asked her quietly. He was trying to keep it casual.

Carol sat there looking out the window. She knew that Rick cared for both her and Daryl. She'd known he was torn, so she had limited what, and if she discussed Daryl with him at all. It had been hard, but she had done it for Rick.

"Nothing's going on with us." Carol told Rick standing up and walking towards the window.

"I don't think he can handle being without you Carol." Rick told her. She sighed as she watched the birds fly high into the sky. Carol didn't think she could be without him either. That's why she'd originally planned to just leave...

"He made his choice Rick." Carol told him. Her voice was resigned. Almost defeated.

Rick sighed. "People fuck up Carol. Maybe not this big, but it's still a fuck up. He doesn't love Beth." he told her.

"Rick, he slept with her. He was so "upset" over the loss of all of us, that he got trashed and screwed Beth." Carol told him angrily.

"What if she wasn't pregnant?" Rick asked her. She turned her head slightly towards him but didn't say anything.

"If she wasn't pregnant would you have been able to forgive him?" Rick continued.

Carol didn't say anything. It didn't matter whether she would have been able to forgive him. Beth was pregnant, and everyday she would see him holding a child that wasn't theirs...she would see him protecting a woman who wasn't her. She couldn't deal with it. After this run was over she would figure things out...

"It doesn't matter Rick. It's too late." Carol whispered. Rick came up and pulled her into a brotherly hug. He didn't know what else to do.

* * *

DARYL AND CAROL

It was taking them a little longer than anticipated to get ready for the trip to Terminus. They were waiting on a certain amount of camping supplies and other special items they might need if they were discovered...All of these things came from runs...they just were having a hard time completing the list. Abraham was getting frustrated. Rick was keeping everyone focused. Carol was just counting the seconds till they left.

Carol kept to herself most of the time, but had found ways to distract herself from Daryl and Beth. Some of the new folks were learning how to contribute, so she would organize different things for them to do. She also started holding knife lessons again. This time for both adults and children.

Daryl had picked up on what was going on around the hospital. Rick was trying to keep it under the radar but Daryl was a hunter. As a hunter, you were used to looking for the little things in the big picture. Daryl noticed supplies that had been fully stocked that were suddenly empty. Water bottles were being stashed in different places. Ammo had been taken that didn't have any guns to match that type.

Daryl had finally cornered Rick, and Rick had told him what was going on...well sort of. Rick refused to go into details about it. Daryl figured Carol was going on it and it would be considered risky. That was why he wasn't giving Daryl details. Rick had told him, that since Beth was pregnant, Daryl needed to stay and take care of her.

Daryl was pissed. He wanted to help the group. Yeah, he was still hunting and providing meat, but he wanted to be more proactive. Rick told him that he was, and that's why he was staying behind. Since so many of their "family" were headed out, Rick needed to have Daryl at the hospital to help Rick maintain the daily functions and activities. They wanted normalcy, and strived to keep it that way. Rick did let Daryl know, that he (Rick) was staying behind too. Rick didn't tell Daryl, but he planned on going on the next trip to Terminus. The one where they were going to take on the termites, and try freeing innocent hostages/victims.

So, it was with this same, extremely testosterone filled, pissed off mood that Daryl had seen one of the newbies, a guy named Jackson, getting a little too close to Carol that evening during dinner.

Daryl had walked into the cafeteria already tense. He always was during this time, because he knew there was a chance he would get to see Carol. Now that the hospital was at thirty people strong, the group had gotten back to making community dinners, and eating in shifts.

The last few days, Beth had been so sick, that she hadn't eaten hardly anything. She'd just started feeling better, but not enough to leave her room. That obviously wasn't good for the baby. Daryl felt bad for the girl, and was going to grab her something small, so she could try to eat and take it to her.

As Daryl went through the cafeteria door, he couldn't help but notice Carol in the far off corner speaking to Jackson. Jackson was a very personable, well-liked, clean-shaven man, with a thick head of blonde hair and was pretty fit overall. He was also in his mid to late thirties. He had been a professor of literature before all of this started. Daryl couldn't help but think how useless that knowledge was in trying to survive walkers. This was the type of man who probably would have treated Daryl like shit on his shoes before all hell broke loose. Ironic.

Jackson was also casually touching Carol's shoulder with one hand. They were laughing at something Abraham was saying. No one had seen Daryl walk in yet. No one but Rick.

Rick had been sitting with Michonne and Carl. Rick saw the look on Daryl's face, and stood up immediately to intercept. Rick watched a slew of emotions cross Daryl's face. Anger, hurt, disbelief and the biggest on...regret. But anger was the one that won out. Rick took off towards Jackson, and barely got in front of him before Daryl reached the little group.

"What the fuck man?" Daryl asked as he backed up. Rick watched as Daryl bit his bottom lip and breathed heavily through his nostrils. It reminded him of a cartoon where a bull had turned red in anger and steam was coming out of its nostrils. Except this wasn't a bull, this was Daryl Dixon, and he wasn't too happy right now. Daryl started pacing back and forth looking from Carol to Rick to Jackson. He looked like a caged Tiger wanting to pounce on his prey. Rick being the cage holding him back. Jackson being the prey.

"Daryl, calm down." Rick told him holding his hands up in a pacifying and distancing way. Carol looked confused, and then after a moment she looked at Daryl and the way he was looking at Jackson.

"Jackson, I'll catch up with you later okay?" Carol told him, she placed her hand gently on his shoulder to emphasize her words. Carol heard a growl coming from Daryl. Jackson left with Abraham. Now it was just her, Rick and Daryl.

"Daryl, you have no right to react that way." Carol told him looking him straight in the eye. Her back was straight and she stood her ground.

"The hell I don't..." Daryl told her.

"That's right...you don't. I'm NOT YOURS anymore Dixon!" Carol said raising her voice at the end, and then turning around and leaving the cafeteria.

Rick stood there looking at Daryl. The man was still seething.

"God damn it!" Daryl growled, and then without another word left the cafeteria.

Rick didn't know how much longer they could go one like this...

* * *

**To be continued...**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own the Walking Dead and I am not associated with it's creators or franchise. This is just for fun.**

I hope my edits aren't horrible in this...but I wanted to get it to you guys. I edited it multiple times, but I'm tired so I may have missed some. Hope you like it!

Oh yeah...detailed sex ahead! :)

* * *

Chapter 6

DARYL AND CAROL

After the cafeteria incident with Daryl, Carol was at her end. She was beyond stressed and both emotionally and physically tired. It also confirmed that she had no choice but to leave the hospital permanently. Being this near to Daryl and Beth...seeing them together...would just keep hurting her. Especially, if Daryl still had it in his mind that Carol was his...She wasn't going to be part of a freakin' Harem! True, Daryl wasn't actually a couple with Beth, Rick had told her that, or that Daryl wasn't even staying in her room. Daryl did seem to be keeping his distance emotionally from Beth, and only provided material things she needed...he wasn't acting like a doting lover. Carol just wasn't going to share any part of him. Didn't matter that he and Beth (as far as she knew) weren't physical.

Daryl would be preoccupied with the baby and Beth...he wasn't the type to just show up at the end... He'd want to make sure Beth was taken care of before and after...for how long she didn't know? Even if her and Daryl could have worked it out, she just couldn't have proof of his lie...as a daily reminder...staring her in the face for rest of their lives. Carol had already known that was just the type of person Daryl was...he was a man of honor. Carol never thought that would end up being one of the reasons she would lose him.

Knowing that she wouldn't be back to the hospital...Carol had waited until everyone was settled into their rooms for the evening, then she quietly went down the familiar hallway. Carol slowly turned the handle, and walked into the room she had shared with Daryl.

It was the first time she'd been back in "their" room. It brought back such sense of "them" together...her heart fluttered. When she'd first left Daryl...Carol had sent Rick and Michonne to gather some of her clothes, but that was about it. Everything else had been left there, she'd been unwilling to enter it ever again, it would only remind her of how happy she and Daryl had been. At the time, she didn't want any of it. She didn't want the pain associated with it. Now, that she would possibly never lay eyes on the room ago, Carol wanted to see it for a last time.

Carol noticed that Daryl's things had hardly been touched. There were even some crossbow strings, and a sharpening rock that Daryl had left. It looked like it had been put down and never retrieved...Carol was surprised that Daryl hadn't come back.

The fabrics still hung, the sheets were still crumpled. Her perfume bottles, that Daryl had gotten for her, were still on the table. She walked over and picked up the bottle of body lotion she always wore. Smelling it, she knew she would never be able to wear it again. Flashes of Daryl watching her apply it, and then taking her passionately on the bed went through her head. She closed herself off to the pain the memory caused. There were a lot of memories in this room. A lot of happy memories. She found it ironic that such happy memories could bring on such intense emotional pain.

Carol already knew that she couldn't wait until the group left for Terminus in a few days. So, she'd packed and decided she was going to leave in the morning for there. She'd already discussed it with Rick, and he had no problem with it. Though Rick didn't like her traveling alone, so he decided that Tyreese could go with her. So now, the night before she was to leave, she found she needed to be somewhere alone to mourn what could have been.

She hadn't started out with their old room in mind, but Carol had found herself there nonetheless. Carol laid down on the bed that Daryl and her had shared together. Laying down on the bed, she breathed into the pillow that had been his...she was surprised that it still held the faintest of his scent. All masculine, woodsy and testosterone. Her body immediately reacted to it. Wetness started to pool in her panties. She continued to breathe it in deeply. Her heart and soul lurched forward in the need for him...to have him mind, body and soul. That wasn't possible now...and she wasn't willing to share.

Memories floated through her mind...she remembered how exploratory and adventurous they had been with each other's bodies. How she had been able to make him laugh out loud and beg for release. Yes, Daryl Dixon would beg. Especially, when Carol had her mouth wrapped around thick hardened penis. Carol was in control in that situation. She could slow down and gently lick his dick top to bottom causing him to groan. Then she could speed up and tease the hell out of him. What she liked to do most was to suck hard and massage his balls. Another one of her favorites was taking her teeth and gently dragging them slowly from the base to the tip. Carol liked to tease him by alternating techniques that got him close to cumming, but wouldn't let him. That's when Daryl would beg, and after a bit, she should let him. Whether it was in her mouth or in her center...he didn't care by then. She loved how hard and rough Daryl was when he had been driven to the edge. It was his way of reclaiming control, and she loved it when he did.

Remembering Carol and him being together... caused tears to rise and she let them fall. Carol fell asleep with them still clinging to her eyelashes.

* * *

Daryl found her asleep in their room and in their bed. He was in a habit of looking in...a part of him always hoping she'd be there. Waiting for him. Ready to forgive him, and take him back. At first, he thought he was dreaming, but knew it wasn't. Carol really was curled up with his pillow. She looked beautiful with the light of the moon shining in on her skin. For a second, he wasn't sure what to do. Daryl froze. He didn't want to wake her and have her leave. Thankfully, Carol was still sleeping. Carol had to be exhausted. He knew Rick had kept her busy the last few days.

Daryl quietly walked towards her. He wasn't thinking rationally anymore. His need to feel her and smell her, overcame his fear of her reaction towards him. The Jackson incident had set something primal off in Daryl.

Daryl slowly sat down on the bed. He waited a few seconds to see if that woke her. When it didn't he laid down flat...still she didn't react. He decided to lay there and just be there with her for a bit. A few moments later, Daryl heard a moan come from her. Then he heard her whimper, and she whispered Daryl's name. Now that got his attention.

Daryl moved in closer towards her. He chanced it, and gently pulled her into his body. She immediately snuggled her back into his front. Carol's scent enveloped him. He'd missed how she felt in his arms, and how the first thing he knew, was her scent in the morning. He knew she was asleep or there was no way Carol would allow him this close to body was warm and soft. He'd missed her womanly curves, and how they felt under his hands. Carol sighed as he ran a hand over her hip. Then she moaned and leaned back into him. Her hand reached up and over to put her fingers through his hair. Daryl growled. Her touch was so simple, and yet so powerful. He began kissing her neck. Carol whimpered as his lips caressed the skin by her earlobe..

Carol started grinding her ass into the front of Daryl. Daryl moved his hand up, and under the back of her shirt. He let his fingertips trace her lower back. He felt her body break out in chills. She moaned again. Reaching back she took his hand, and put it on her breast. Daryl gently rubbed her breast. Carol responded even more. Her eyes were still shut, and he thought that maybe she was half asleep. Daryl wasn't going to complain. He wanted his woman and he wanted her back.

Carol loved her good dreams. They so rarely happened. This one was about Daryl. She could feel his hands all over her body. The feel of his palm on her breast. The feel of his hardened dick grinding into her ass crack. She moaned loudly. Carol felt him gently roll her onto her back, and he began kissing her neck. She felt his tongue leaving traces of kisses across it to her shoulder.

Then she groggily realized it wasn't a dream. She was stunned. Half of her wanted to push him off, and the other wanted to rip his shirt off. For a second, she just pretended to sleep. That way she didn't feel like she was completely a slut.

That was until his hands moved up and under the front of her shirt. Her eyes flew open, she rolled over and they stared into each other's eyes. They didn't say anything. Yet a question was in Daryl's eyes. When she didn't resist, Daryl felt the desire he'd had for her over the last month hit him full force. Then remembering Jackson touching what was his...Daryl slammed his mouth into her. She whimpered as his dominated her. She wanted him to dominate her. She'd been so in control lately, she wanted to hand it over...Carol ran her hands through Daryl's hair and pulled hard. Daryl growled at her.

He continued smashing his lips into hers. His tongue pushed against her mouth, demanding it open and allow him access. Carol groaned and opened her mouth more. Part of her screamed that this was a mistake, but the other could care less. She needed him. She wanted im, and as of right now...she couldn't pry herself away from him. So, Carol just accepted what she could have right then...knowing she would never have it again. Carol felt his tongue darting into her mouth. Tasting her.

Carol reached down and started pulling at his shirt. He quickly leaned up and jerked it off. Next, he was unbuckling her pants, and undoing his pants. Carol started to quickly finish undressing. There was an urgency in their movements. The need to be connected. Carol looked up and saw Daryl was completely naked. Heat hit Carol's center. She wanted Daryl inside of her. SHe wanted him in her now. As she finished pulling off her panties, Carol leaned back, and opened her legs in invitation to Daryl. Daryl sat there, and looked at her. He took the beauty of her body and it's curves. Daryl missed all of her, not just her body, but her heart, her compassion, her love...

They made eye contact again, and then he crushed his naked body against hers. Not entering her, but grinding against her. Carol felt him rub against her clit and she made a little noise. The noise made Daryl do it again. She was getting wetter by the second.

"Oh god Daryl." Carol whimpered out. She loved this man, and she knew she never would.

"I love you Carol. I love you so much." Daryl told her. His voice was desperate. He let his hand travel down and play with her nipple, then he started to slide his body down until his face was even with her center. He breathed in and relished her beautiful scent that was all her own. It was a drug to him. He'd never tire of her body, the way it tasted, the way it felt, and the way it responded to him.

"Drayl...you don't have to..." Carol started but she cut off. Daryl hadn't been shy about wanted to lick her. He went after her center like he was on a mission. He lapped at her juices. He licked and then sucked and flicked her clit. Carol almost shot of the bed. Daryl used his arms to keep her in place. His arms flexed in control. Carol always loved this view. Him between her legs, his arms wrapped around them. Daryl continued his assault on her clit. Carol was in heaven. Suddenly, the pressure was building within her, and a tightening sensation began. She was about to cum. When Daryl felt her tighten around hsi tongue, he brought his fingers up and placed them within her. Daryl's tongue languished on her clit, while his fingers found went up inside her and found her g-spot. After just a few moments, Carol hit her orgasm, Daryl had to hold her down on the bed.

While Carol was still riding the high of her orgasm, Daryl brought himself up to her level. He leaned into her and kissed her deeply. Then while he looked her in the eyes he asked a questions with just one word.

"Carol?" is all he said. Carol nodded, and then lining himself up with her center, Daryl thrust deeply into her. Daryl didn't move for a minute. Feeling her tighten and throb around his dick. Daryl had missed this so much. Being one with her. His heart brighten at their connections. Maybe there was hope for them afterall...how could there not be after this...Then he began to slowly move inside her. Carol groaned. Daryl didn't take his eyes off hers. With each thrust, pleasure rippled between them. Daryl held back until she was ready. When he felt her body tense. He almost lost control.

"God, I love you Daryl. I can't stop loving you." Carol told him with tears sliding down. Daryl pulled her up to where Carol was straddling him, yet he was still in a sitting position. At this angle Carol experienced a sensation she'd never had before...She started riding him, and he met her with each thrust up of his hips. Carol wrapped her arms around his head, and leaned down to kiss him passionately. They rode each other hard, letting the heat build. Then when that same heat erupted at the same time between them, they screamed out each others names. They were so loud it echoed off the walls around them.

They collapsed against each other and onto the bed breathing heavily.

"Your mine Carol. I'm not sure how this will work out, but I will not lose you again." Daryl told her. The intensity of his emotions shown through his blue eyes. It took her breath away. He was so beautiful.

Daryl grabbed Carol around the waist and pulled her into him. They laid there enjoying being in one another's arms. Then slowly they drifted to sleep.

A few hours later, Carol silently slipped out of bed and dressed. Then she went down to meet Tyreese to leave for Terminus. On the way out the gate, she looked back at the hospital...Carol knew she would never lay eyes on it again. Or ever see Daryl again. A tear slid down her cheek. Their relationship was officially over.

* * *

Daryl woke the next morning to an empty space beside him. He looked all around for Carol, but she was gone.

He hurriedly got dressed and went to Rick's room. Rick was sleeping. Daryl kicked the bed and Rick jumped out of bed.

"What? What's going on?" Rick asked instinctively reaching for his gun.

"Where's Carol?" Daryl asked.

Rick took a second to try to figure out what Daryl was talking about and then he remembered.

"Look Daryl. She just couldn't wait another day." Rick told him.

"What are you talking about?" Daryl asked confused.

"She and Tyreese left for Terminus this morning. Said she'd rather get there and set up early before the others." Rick told him.

"Shit, I guess...I'll have to wait till she gets back." Daryl told him. Trying to ignore the fact that she hadn't said good-bye to him.

"It's just a week." Rick told him.

"Your right. Thanks man." Daryl said walking out of the room. He had more hope than he'd had in a long time. When Carol got back they'd talk it out. Now, that he knew she still loved him, he was sure it could be worked out between them.

"Wait, what happened?" Rick asked.

"Nothin' man." Daryl told him, but he blushed. Rick had an idea of what had happened.

"K, see ya later." Rick told Daryl. Rick hoped what had happened, hadn't made the situation more complicated. As far as he knew, Carol wasn't planning on coming back. He'd hate to see Daryl's face if she didn't come back with the group. Rick was having a hard enough time himself with it. He couldn't make her stay though.

After Daryl left Rick's room. Daryl realized he hadn't felt this good in a long time. That happened when you go from hopeless to being hopeful again.

* * *

BETH

Three days ago, she'd heard them making love. Actually, everyone heard them. It was them desperately calling out each others names, while they had been making love, that showed their true love for one another. S

he'd heard how Daryl had reacted to seeing Carol with another man.

What was worse was that Beth had seen the spark that Carol had put into Daryl's eyes slowly fading without her around to nurture it.

She'd thought long and hard about it. It was time. Truth was, it had been making her physically sick. So, with her mind made up, she found Rick, and asked him to speak to her pirivately in the CEO's office. Fearfully, yet determined, she entered the office with him. The door shut behind them to allow for conversational privacy.

Ten minutes later, the door burst open, and with Rick looking angry...he ran to find Daryl.

Beth hurried to find Maggie...Tears running down her cheeks. Regret in every cell of her body. The lies she'd told. The lives she'd ruined. She wasn't sure if she could forgive herself. Now more than ever she was going to need her sister's unconditional love...

* * *

**To be continued...**


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own The Walking Dead. I am not it's creator or associated with it's franciose. This is for fun.**

Finally...THE TRUTH

Chapter 7

* * *

THE TRUTH

Rick had just left Beth. What Beth had told him had stunned him. He still couldn't believe it. As he went to the roof to find Daryl...he mentally went back over what had happened...

* * *

Beth had asked to speak to him privately. So, they had went to the CEO's office. She'd thought about approaching Daryl, and telling him what happened. In the end, she just couldn't do it. So, though techniqually she might be chickening out, she wanted Rick to be the one to tell him.

Rick noticed that Beth seemed nervous, and she kept wringing her hands.

"Are you okay Beth? The baby...?" Rick asked, concerned about the baby.

"The baby is fine Rick...but it's about the baby." Beth told Rick. He saw her sit down in one of the office chairs.

"What about the baby?" Rick asked her. Curious at what was so important, that had to deal with the baby.

"I need to tell you something, I need to tell you the truth..." Beth softly told Rick.

Leaning against the desk, Rick went into officer mode. It was almost as if he was preparing to hear a confession.

Beth began...

_The night that she and Daryl had drank the moonshine, Beth's period had been almost 2 weeks late. Back when the Govenor had attacked the prison, she'd only been one week late. She'd been stressed waiting on her period to begin, then the Govenor attacked, and she'd been terriorized and tramatized at losing her dad, and witnessing the fall of the prison.  
_

_Once the prison was attacked, and she found herself alone with Daryl...she'd paniced. Afraid of being pregnant and alone. Daryl had barely been holding it together anyway. She was scared...so scared. She thought that maybe if she drank enough...maybe...it would cause something in her body to reject the possible pregnancy. So, that had been her plan._

_They'd found moonshine, got drunk, torched the trailer and stumbled into another one. At least, from what she could remember of that part._

_Then when they were in the new trailer, they had taken a few shots. Daryl had passed out. That's when Beth came up with an idea. In her bombed state, it seems like a great idea! If she could get Daryl to sleep with her, then she could claim the baby was his...then he'd be sure to take care of her and the baby. He'd think the baby was Dixon blood, and everyone knew that the Dixon's always put family first._

_So, she'd went over to him. She said his name a few times, but he didn't respond. So, she started to undo his pants. She felt him groan. She wiggled his jeans down a little bit to his hips, then pulled at his boxers...she saw his penis half stiff. She began touching him. He started mumbling, and as her touch became more firm...he started saying Carol's name. Moaning it over and over again. He opened his eyes, and she could see the shock in them. Daryl had pushed her hand away angerily._

_"Whatta hell ya doin'?" Daryl asked her in a angry voice._

_"Just wanted to make you feel better." Beth told him innoncently._

_"Don't fuckin' touch me...yer not Carol." Daryl slurred towards her, and then promptly passed out. His dick now completely limp in her hands._

_Beth was a taken aback, but she wasn't above trying again._

_So, she'd taken her pants off, leaving her panties on...She looked over at the window and saw that the moon lit the entire room. Walking over she closed the curtain to darken it. Then she went back to Daryl._

_He was laying flat on the floor. Standing over him, she sat down on top of his penis, and began to roll her hips. Daryl moaned loudly._

_"Carol?" he mumbled._

_"Yeah, baby." Beth whispered in to his ear when she leaned down._

_For a second, Daryl allowed the mouth to kiss him deeply. Relishing the feeling of Carol rubbing against him and kissing him. Then the fog lifted and he knew it wasn't her._

_Long hair was hanging in his face. Being a hunter, Daryl had memorized Carol's scent, and the person on top of him wasn't Carol._

_Beth felt him harden and moan. She was just pushing the crotch of her panties to the side, to slide him in, when she felt his hands lock on her arms._

_"Goddamn it Beth. What the fuck are you doing?" Daryl roared. This time he picked her up and threw her angerily onto the couch._

_"Do not ever fucking touch me like that again. Jesus Christ!" Daryl yelled at her._

_Then turning around in disguist, he headed towards the corner to go back to sleep. Daryl figured that he would talk to her about this shit in the morning when he sobered up_.

_She never tried again._

* * *

Rick was stunned. Speechless.

"So, the baby...?" Rick asked.

"The baby isn't Daryl's?" Beth told him looking down at her feet.

"Who's baby is it?" Rick asked. He figured he already knew the anwer.

"Zach's." Beth told him. Then she started crying at the sound of the boy's name on her lips.

"I'm so sorry Rick. I was scared. When it was just me and Daryl...I didn't know how to bring him back...then I lied...then we found everyone, and I couldn't tell the truth and have everyone hate me..." Beth told Rick.

Rick stood up and went over to Beth.

"Do you know what you've done?" Rick asked angrily.

"I...i...I broke up Carol and Daryl. Honestly, I thought it wouldn't matter. That they were in love enough...Oh god!..." Beth continued to cry, but now onto Rick's shoulder.

Rick was pissed. Beth had messed with so many lives. How could she have done that? She hadn't been thinking...that was the truth. Looking down at Beth, all Rick saw was a girl. She might be eighteen, but she was still just a girl. Rick sighed.

"I'll go talk to Daryl." Rick told her.

"I planned on telling Maggie right after." Beth told him.

"Do you think they can forgive me?" Beth asked Rick.

"I think we need to worry about them being able to heal from this first." Rick told her.

He'd brought his hand up to rub the bridge of his nose. It was an action he did out of habit when he was stressed.

"Okay...let's do this." Rick told Beth. Then they both stood up to leave and face the unknown.

* * *

As Rick went through the hospital different people tried to stop him. He'd apologized, and promised to get back to them. Rick's biggest priority was getting to Daryl. He had no idea how the hunter would react. He was glad Beth had come to him to deliver the message, because (not that he thought Daryl would ever hurt her) he was sure Daryl's reaction would still be a little scary.

As he climbed the stairs, and opened the hatch...he figured the best thing to do was be honest and outright about it with Daryl. Anything else would just make it worse.

"Hey Daryl." Rick called to him as he approached the man looking out over the yard area. They hadn't had a chance to really talk in the last few days.

"Hey Rick." Daryl told him. This time Daryl gave a small smile.

"You seem to be in a good mood." Rick told him. Knowing his mood was about to change dramatically.

"Yeah, Carol and I had a good night the other night. I think we gotta chance man." Daryl told him.

What Rick knew(that Daryl didn't) was that after her intimate meeting with Daryl, she wasn't planning coming back to the hospital.

"Yeah, I need to talk to ya about that." Rick told him.

"What do ya' mean?" Daryl asked. His body language tightened, and he physically prepared for words that would have some sort of impact on him.

"Carol isn't coming back." Rick told him flat-out.

"What do you mean...'isn't coming back'?" Daryl asked in a deadly tone.

"I mean she told me she wasn't. This was even after you guys...you know..." Rick told him. Daryl didn't look well. The blood drained from his face.

"What else?" Daryl asked through gritted teeth.

"Well...this is a rough one, and dI need you to stay calm. Do you promise you can stay calm?" Rick asked hesitantly.

This was starting to freak Daryl out.

"Rick, just fucking tell me what the hell is going on?" Daryl told him. Daryl was biting at his thumb.

"Beth isn't pregnant with your baby." Rick told him.

The look that came across Daryl's face was as if someone had their life essence taken out of them. Then Daryl screamed at the top of his lungs. Daryl paced back and forth.

"What the fuck man? Is this a goddamn joke?" Daryl roared at Rick. Daryl almost had steam coming off his body.

"No man...it's true..." Rick told him...then Rick told Daryl the story. When he was done...Daryl seemed calm. Too calm.

"Are you okay?" Rick asked. Knowing the temper that Daryl still had, even though it was more controlled now.

"Well, I've lost Carol, and the bitch used me. No I'm not okay. I'm pretty fucking pissed off right now." Daryl told him. His eyes on fire. No one had better cross him in the future or they would pay.

"What are you going to do Daryl?" Rick asked.

"I'm fucking loading up the car and going after my woman." Daryl told him like Rick had lost his mind.

"Good." Rick told him.

"When I get back, we'll deal with the LIAR, who has ruined my life. No sweeping this shit under the rug Rick." Daryl told him. Daryl was so angry he seemed to be fighting the need to regress to physically acting out his anger.

"I know man..." Rick told him. "Now, go get Carol and bring her back to us and her home." Rick said with a smile.

For the first time, Daryl smiled fully. Tomorrow, Carol would be in his arms, and she would be his again. He couldn't wait to feel her against his body. They had so much lost time to make up for...

* * *

**To be continued...**


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own The Walking Dead, I am in no way associated with the writers, creators or franchise. This is just for fun!**

Just to warn you...if you are a Beth fan...you won't like this little Chapter. Daryl doesn't think highly of her.

* * *

Chapter 8

DARYL

Daryl hurriedly threw his things into a bag. Luckily, he didn't have much. Then he grabbed his crossbow, a couple of guns, ammo and knives. Everything in him was driving him towards Carol. He couldn't wait to tell Carol the truth. Not only had he'd been lied to by Beth, but he'd been completely used by her. Fuckin' Beth. Part of him registered that she was just a scared kid, but the other part...the part where his love for Carol resided didn't give a shit. No one came between him and Carol. Especially, if that someone was a liar. Daryl hadn't been this angry in a long time, and that said a lot coming from the hunter. Right now, Daryl was just trying to get his shit together and get his ass to Carol.

He took the keys for the Silverado, and waited as Carl unlocked the fence that surrounded the hospital. In many ways, it could have been a scene from the Prison, before the Governor. It had been one of the happier times for the group. Before the outbreak, the deaths, and Herschel's murder. He let his thoughts slide from those images, and focus on getting back what was his...what he would never lose again.

Daryl knew where to find Carol, because Rick had given him specific directions. He knew what they were up to now, and he'd shared a few chosen words with Rick. Carol near Terminus, no matter whether it was for watching, was just too risky. Especially, now that he had a goddamn say in what she did again. Oh no, Carol may not know it yet, but she was his woman. If people thought he was a possessive jackass before when they'd been together, they hadn't seen a Dixon who'd had his mate taken away from him. Daryl was about to go primal. That fucker Jackson better never even breath in her direction again.

He left the hospital and figured it would only take a few hours until he'd get there. So, for those few hours, Daryl was able to think over the last month. He thought about what it had been like to not have Carol in his life. The whole time, he felt he'd lost his purpose, his direction...his center. All these things were what Carol brought to him in their relationship.

Relationship. A word he'd never really understood the point of until Carol. Carol was the first person to believe in him. Then came Rick. The others followed afterwards. But Carol...Carol had fought for him, loved him when he'd been the most unlovable, meanest and cruelest all out bastard to her. Still, she'd fought for him. Looking back Daryl realized, that though she'd thought she was a liability to the group, she was more essential than most of them. She was a mother, lover, friend, sister, healer and the heart of the group. Even if horrible things happened, decisions that seemed heartless had been made, she forced a certain compassion into the group. A mostly forgotten emotion in a world of walkers.

From this day on, Daryl would make sure that woman knew what being with a Dixon really was like...If Daryl was being honest, even when they'd been together, Daryl'd held back ever so slightly. Always expecting their happiness to be whisked away at any moment. And it had come. In the form Beth fuckin' Greene. Fucking bitch. His anger rising to the top again.

He should have listened to his instincts. They were honed for a reason, but he'd ignored them. Something inside him had told him something was wrong with Beth's story but he'd ignored it. Maybe it was because she was so young and seemingly naïve. Naive. That was a joke, no one "naïve" used a man and lied about getting her pregnant. What was worse was that Daryl had felt bad for not being excited about having a child. Even if it had been with Beth. He'd convinced himself he would have fallen in love immediately with his child once he laid eyes on it. However, the truth was...without Carol...he would only be able to be able to be so happy. If Daryl wanted anyone to carry his baby, then he wanted it to be Carol.

Not that he had to have a baby with Carol. Especially, in the world they lived in, and the fact they were both in their mid-forties. But hell...if it happened then it happened...Daryl realized just what he had accepted. Even being okay with having a child with Carol was a huge step. He'd sworn he'd never have children. Didn't wanna end up being his daddy, but with Carol...together they just might make pretty decent parents. Holy hell! If he wanted to possibly have kids with her, then there was only one thing he could do. Commit to her...as in marry her. He wanted Carol to be his and only his. He'd seen the way that men had eyed her. Not just Jackson, but others who'd thought she was available. Something had to be done about that too, or there were going to be a number of guys with arrows in their asses around the hospital.

Daryl always knew, but never truly realized how in love he was with Carol. She had his heart...oh hell, Carol was his heart...Even though, over the years it had been beaten, shredded and neglected by others in the past. It was still hers, and ever since she'd come into his life...even in friendship...his heart had healed little by little. He'd slowly let her in. Daryl had always with held back, never truly believing there were people like her in the world. People that forgave and didn't hold it over their heads. People who put others needs in front of their own. A person who risked and often received rejection from a surly redneck that she refused to give up on.

That was until Beth ruined it. Beth had taken years of built up trust, respect and friendship between Daryl and Carol, and with one lie undid all of it. Rick had said that Beth had thought Daryl and Carol would be fine, that their relationship was strong enough. Daryl never realized how immature and naïve Beth truly was until that moment. He'd never forgive her.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own the Walking Dead, nor am I associated with the writers or creators or franchise. This is only for fun.**

Quick note: Chapter 8 was interesting to write. I wanted to be all PC about it...I thought about having Daryl be understanding and calm about it, but then I thought...This is fucking Daryl Dixon! When he loves someone, and someone threatens that...he's gonna hold a grudge. So, sorry if I disappointed you with his angry reaction, but the other one would have felt too OOC...and the point, for me, is to NOT follow what the actual writers are doing in the show. ;)

Leave a review if you get a chance! And thanks for reading! :))) Me

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**A few hours later...**

Daryl pulled up at the house that was meant to be a meeting point for the group. He knew Carol, Tyreese, Bob, Michonne and Tara had originally planned on meeting there. He also knew from here they would be moving towards Terminus on foot. Tracking them should be easy enough. Daryl parked the truck in the adjoining house's garage. One safety habit the group religiously followed was to hide their vehicles from sight. It had saved them from having to deal with random marauders and vandals quite a few times in the past. Most of the marauders had been disorganized and young. Truth was, their prison group could have taken out most of them, but they weren't willing to risk their lives over potential conflicts that were so easily avoided.

Daryl cautiously approached the designated home. Though he was pretty sure it was safe, Daryl was still cautious and wary. When he entered the house, all he saw was an abandoned home. There were no indications that this was a safe house, but that 's what it was supposed to be like... Of course, he knew where to look. First, he checked for an opening to a crawl space. Not finding an opening, he next looked for an entrance to an attic. Once he found it, he cautiously pulled the rope and extended the stairs. Armed with his crossbow, he slowly took the stairs. At the top, he turned on his crossbow's light. He saw most of the supplies of all of the group. Looking closer, he saw Carol's bag and noticed it was bigger than the others. This just confirmed what Rick had told Daryl. Carol had no plans on coming back.

Well, that was about to change. Daryl wasn't about the let her go. Daryl wasn't sure he would have been able to let her go, even if Beth hadn't come clean and told the truth. Before he left, he checked the garage, and he wasn't surprised to find the groups two vehicles hidden solidifying the group was there. Daryl started out heading in general place he knew they would head. Rick had shown him a map, so he was pretty sure he would find them with no problem.

Daryl started out going southeast, and stayed on the main road for about twenty minutes. He'd been checking for tracks all along the side. As Daryl looked down, he couldn't help but get frustrated at how his hair hung in his face. His hair was really long, too freakin' long. He just couldn't stand having anyone touch him except Carol. Carol had planned on trimming it up before Beth had leveled their relationship.

He'd eventually found the tracks. Daryl had taught many of the main group members how to cover their tracks. Especially, when they were heading to a specific places. Many of the people who had survived this long did so, because they had gained or retained certain survival skills. They were like Daryl in many ways. Survivalists that thrived in this world of walkers. It was a hard truth, but the truth all the same. Especially,

If he hadn't known to look for the tracks, he probably wouldn't have found them. Pulling his crossbow out, he started to follow the tracks off-road and into the dirt. After traveling about an hour, he could tell they were getting to the area close to Terminus. The group would spread out in pairs to observe, then reconvene later in the evening. It was still early in the afternoon, so he figured he'd start hunting Carol down now. He wanted to talk to Carol about Beth as soon as he could...so they could get to repairing the damage done to their relationship.

Daryl knew that Abraham, Bob, Michonne, Tyreese and Carol were the ones out there. So, he continued after the tracks until they started splitting up. He could tell who's were who's pretty easily. He had, after all, been living with these people for a while now.

He knew their walking habits, and paces...But even if he didn't, he could see one pair of tracks that were much smaller and lighter than the others. He knew right away, that those were Carol's tracks. Walking away to the left from the others with, who must have been, were Tyreese's tracks, because were much larger and heavier.

Daryl noticed that Michonne's went off alone to the right, Bob and Abraham's tracks went straight ahead. Daryl wasn't surprised that Michonne went off by herself. The woman preferred being on her own. She'd look at the others as hindering her. She was quiet and deadly. He'd spent a bit of time looking for the Governor with her. He admired how efficient and skilled she was...

Following Carol's tracks, he made sure to move as quietly as possible. He knew that wherever they were it would be close to Terminus. Daryl continued to travel their path. After a little while, he came to an area that seemed to have been used as a sleeping area. The grass was patted down in two locations, and some dirt had been disturbed. He could tell that this is where they would come to rest at night. That meant they were close by...glancing around he followed her tracks. He noticed that Tyreese's had went off into another direction. He didn't like the thought of her being by herself.

Daryl moved slowly and soundlessly. He kept shifting his eyes in all directions. Not only was he looking for her, he was checking for threats. Then he saw her. She was laying on her stomach on the ground behind some bushes. She had binoculars up, and she was watching the main gate of Terminus. Daryl stood there for a moment. Suddenly nervous...what if she didn't believe him? What if she had stopped loving him? What if she just didn't want him anymore? Daryl put his crossbow on his shoulder. Now he was biting at his thumb nervously. After a few moments, he figured it was now or never. Trying not to scare her, he got as close to her as possible and said her name quietly.

* * *

CAROL

Carol had been watching the front of Terminus for a few hours. She'd had this post over the last several days, even before the others had arrived. She was cold, tired and her clothes were damp and dirty. She'd been in worse conditions before though. Plus, this was for a good reason.

Carol seemed to have gotten the termites patterns down. Small groups of them would head out in trucks or even simply start walking the tracks each day. They would be gone for a few hours or return the next day. Sometimes, they would return with a few new people or no one at all. Carol wasn't sure what they were doing to get people to voluntarily go with them. Most had seemed desperate though. That saddened Carol. Especially, seeing the one's with the children.

Carol had only seen one group of men go into Terminus and fight to get out like Rick and the other's had. That's when she witnessed what Rick had described for her. They would fire from the rooftops at their feet to move them into the right direction. From this position, she couldn't see that happened next, but Abraham had confirmed they had been put into a train car. At least, she'd learned that part, when they had all met up to share and compare information the other night.

Michonne confirmed that they were still keeping people in the train cars. She had heard the sounds of little children crying. It made Carol sick. She'd decided that she would stay on long enough to help them take down Terminus. She couldn't walk away knowing what she knew now.

Carol continued looking through the binoculars. Carol saw a few older women walking around, and watering the sunflowers and other plants. That's when Carol heard name being whispered in a voice she'd recognize anywhere. Instinctively, she jumped and turned around, instinctively holding a knife in front of her to protect herself if she was wrong. Carol's eyes landed on Daryl Dixon, and if she didn't know better...he looked downright happy and pleased with himself...

* * *

**To be continued...**


	10. Chapter 10

**I am not affiliated with The Walking Dead, its creators, writers or franchise. This is just for fun.**

_Detailed Sex and Smut ahead...MATURE_

* * *

Chapter 10:

DARYL AND CAROL

"What are you doing here?" Carol whispered angrily towards Daryl.

"We gotta talk." Daryl quietly replied. He stood there seeming to expect her to stand up and and go with him.

"I don't think there's anything left to be said." Carol told him and turned back to watch Terminus...blantanly ignoring Daryl. She was stunned he was here. Stunned that he looked happy as hell and that pissed Carol off.

Suddenly, Carol felt Daryl grab her ankles, and begin sliding her out from under the bush. Carol caught herself before she let out out a yelp. She started to kick her legs at him, but he refused to let go. Instead, Daryl held them firmer. Somewhere in her, Carol noticed he was wearing his sleeveless shirt and vest. Daryl's arms were sweaty and defined as he flexed them in an effort to wrangle her back to him.

Vivid memories of those sculpted arms holding her lovingly while they laid in bed...other images of those arms tightening above her as they made love. Yet another image of Daryl, was burned into her mind, it was of him using arms to hold her thighs up, and apart at the edge of the bed...using his tongue and lips to kiss her intimately between her legs. Heat ran through Carol's body, and then pure anger overcame it. Anger at her body's betrayal.

Standing over Carol, he said, "Look, you can fight me on this, but I'm gonna bet the termites will hear us. So, just come with me, and listen to what I gotta say...". He gave her a deadpan look.

Carol was still sitting on the ground, but now had her arms crossed in front of her. When Carol didn't respond quick enough for Daryl, he leaned down, swept her up and threw her over his shoulder. Then he had the nerve to smack her ass.

'The son of a bitch!' Carol thought.

Carol was in shock. Here she was dangling over Daryl Dixon's shoulder...like he was some caveman reclaiming his woman. She hit him a few times on the back, but stopped remembering his scars there. She knew it didn't hurt him, but Carol just couldn't hit him somewhere that had been such an intense source of pain from the past. So, she just hung there...feeling like an idiot. An extremely pissed off idiot.

When they were far enough away, to where there was no threat of being heard by Terminus...Daryl plopped her down on a log.

"I don't care what you have to say Dixon...nothing's going to..." Carol told him angrily. She hadn't been this close to him in weeks. They'd never really spoken since Daryl had told her about Beth and her pregnancy. It had taken everything in Carol not to scream and yell at Daryl.

Carol still had her pride, and she had fought hard to still function at the hospital...while Daryl and Beth went about creating their 'little family'. He'd shattered her heart so badly, she didn't know if it was possible for her to ever recover. It was as if half of her had died. So, having him here now, in her space, touching her...cracked her carefully built walls. Then she stood up to look Daryl straight in the eye. Carol angrily moved forward towards Daryl. Fire in her steps. Her finger-pointing at his chest.

"How DARE you Daryl Dixon! You have no right to even touch me. Especially, slinging me over your shoulder. I'm NOT YOURS anymore!" Carol told him furiously. To emphasis her words, she poked him twice in the chest with her finger.

Daryl never flinched. He could see the pain in her eyes. It was time to take that pain away.

"I never slept with Beth." Daryl told her. His face completely open and soft.

Carol stood there looking perplexed for a moment. Slowly, the finger she'd been pointing with lowered to her side.

"You're lying." Carol told him. Though he could tell she knew he wasn't.

"You know I don't lie to you." Daryl told her taking a step closer to her. He could smell the lotion she used now. It was vanilla scented. He wondered when she'd started using it. He didn't like not knowing the little things about her anymore. That was never going to happen again.

"What...what are you talking about? How did you find out? What do you mean you never slept with her?" Carol asked angrily. Instantly, she'd went from disbelief to confusion. Daryl gently touched her shoulder, and felt her pull away from him. Now, he was getting angry. Enough was enough. It was time this shit got figured out now.

"Beth went to Rick and told him the truth." Daryl told her. Chancing it, he reached out again, gently took her hands, and held them in his own. This time she didn't pull away.

"Why did she lie?" Carol asked him. Carol felt a spark of hope ignite. That spark turned into a flame as Daryl told her the story. He watched emotions play across Carol's face. Much like his had when Rick had told him. When Daryl was done telling her, Carol was looking down at their hands, and her grip tightened on his hands. When she looked up, tears were running down her cheeks.

"The baby isn't yours?" Carol asked. She needed him to tell her again. She still couldn't believe it.

"No, it's not mine." Daryl told her. Carol sat there for a few moments. She wanted to kill Beth! How could Beth have been so naïve? She almost ruined two lives with her lies. Carol couldn't wait to get a hold of the girl, and give her a piece of her mind. Right now, she was busy processing this new information and what it meant for her and Daryl.

Carol looked at Daryl again, and before he knew what had happened...Carol had launched herself at Daryl. She threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly. Daryl held her and closed his eyes. He'd been missing having her in his arms for over a month. Now that she was there again, he wanted to treasure the feeling and memorize everything about it.

"Oh god Daryl." Carol said into his vest. Her anguish obvious in her voice. Daryl took the tip of his fingers and gently lifted her chin up, then he placed his lips against her lips. They savored the reconnection. A connection that had never truly been broken. Daryl continued to hold her, and pulled her into his chest. Her hair smelled amazing. God, he'd missed this...something so simple that could be taken for granted.

Soon, their gentle kisses became more passionate. Carol began whimpering into his mouth. The kind of whimper that got his dick rock hard. Carol swung her legs over him, and got in a straddling position. He felt her center hot against his hard on. Carol rolled forward and leaned into him to kiss him deeper. Her touch was like fire to him. Carol pushed his vest off, and then ripped open his shirt. Carol rubbed her hands over his shoulders, back and then up his neck. Daryl was the most beautiful man she had ever seen. Growling Daryl stood up taking her with him. Looking around all he saw was a patch of soft grass they could use...it would have to do, because there was no way he was going to put off this...

Gently, he laid Carol down, and put their weapons within grabbing distance. Reaching down he began unbuttoning his pants. Carol started taking off her shoes. Daryl reached down and slowly undid and pulled down her pants. Then he leaned down and kissed her neck.

"Not gonna be gentle this time." Daryl told her. All he wanted was to drive into her until she cried out his name. He let his hand slip up under her shirt. Daryl realized Carol wasn't wearing a bra.

"Told ya' not to go out without a bra on..." Daryl told her as he squeezed her breast, and Carol whimpered against his ear. "Don't want any fuckers eyein' what's mine. You're mine aren't ya?" Daryl asked. He needed her to tell him she was...

"Yes." Carol responded. His fingers had slid between her legs, and were working gently between the folds. Oh god, she had missed his fingers.

"I didn't hear ya." Daryl told her as he took two fingers, and pushed them deep inside her. Carol cried out in pleasure.

"Yes. YES. I'm yours!" Carol told him. His fingers started to play with her little nub, and she whimpered against his mouth.

"Damn straight woman. No more shit about us. I'm yours and your mine." Daryl whispered into her ear.

Tears filled Carol's eyes. Between the pleasure he was bringing her, and the emotional healing that was happening...she hadn't felt this free in a long time.

"Always." Carol told him. Pulling her panties off, Daryl lined himself up with her core. He made sure to look into her eyes as he slowly entered her. Carol whimpered and closed her eyes. Daryl leaned his forehead against her shoulder.

"Like I told ya'..not gonna be gentle Carol." Daryl told her. He wanted to warn her. He'd never completely lost it with her, but he had a feeling that his need to claim her as his was going to go primal.

Carol nodded at him, then she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and prepared to hold on.

Carol's consent was all his needed. He thrust into her hard. He felt her shift under him from their intimate contact. If he wasn't careful, he'd scoot her across the ground, and he was sure that would scrape her back up. So, putting one arm at her shoulders and the other at her waist. He took the impact caused from his thrusts.

With each thrust, Carol would whimper against his ear. As she began to tighten around him, he felt her teeth softly bite into his shoulder. The pain mixed with the pleasure was too much.

"I can't hold on much longer." Daryl told Carol.

"Don't baby. Cum hard inside me." Carol told him.

Pumping faster, he thrust in and out of Carol. He loved the velvety wetness of her center. With each thrust he relished the slapping noises their bodies made as they came together.

Daryl felt her fingernails dig into his shoulders, and then he felt her teeth gently bite down to stay quiet. When he felt her tighten around him, and felt her body tensing ready to orgasm...his thrusts became more purposeful and intense. He felt her pulsating around him. When Carol did cum, Daryl wasn't far behind her.

As they rode out the aftereffects of their orgasms together. Carol took her hands and caressed Daryl's face. He gently kissed the bridge of her nose.

"Nothing will come in between us again Carol." Daryl told her as he ran the tips of his fingers through her beautiful short locks. It wasn't just a something he was saying...it was his forever promise to her.

Carol sighed and kissed him gently on the mouth.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own The Walking Dead, I am not affliated with the writers, actors or franchise in any way. This is just for fun!**

_Ugh AGAIN...Detailed sex ahead!_

* * *

Chapter 11:

After Daryl and Carol got dressed. They continued the watch of Terminus together. Daryl listened to Carol, as she quietly explained what she had witnessed over the last few days. She told Daryl that the termites were treating people like cattle. Cattle that were being stored in train cars until they were ready for slaughter.

Later, when the everyone met up to compare notes, Daryl knew that he and Carol were going to be a part of the taking down of Terminus. He didn't like Carol being a part of that, but she wasn't the timid mouse from the quarry any longer. Now, with children involved, she was passionate about participating and refused to stay behind.

Later that evening, as the group reunited and sat around and ate, no one mentioned the sudden appearance of Daryl, nor the fact that he and Carol had seemed to have made up. Carol and Daryl sat close together, ate together, and when they went to sleep...Daryl wrapped his arms around Carol and pulled her close into him. Effectively, spooning her and not allowing her to escape. Escape being the furthest from Carol's mind.

When Carol woke the next morning, she'd thought it had all be a dream. She'd thought that her and Daryl being back together, making love, and being happy together had been part of her imagination. At first, she felt a sadness go through her, but then she felt the weight of Daryl's arm still slung over her and his leg over hers...she felt relief flood her.

It hadn't been a just a dream. Daryl was with her. Beth wasn't pregnant with Daryl's baby. Daryl hadn't even slept with Beth. If anything, Daryl had been the victim in all of this... Beth had tried to take advantage of him. Carol's anger at Beth had cooled a little. She still had some choice words that she wanted to share with the girl, but with Daryl wrapped around her right now...it was hard to be horribly mad at Beth. Being with Daryl, soothed and calmed her. He brought her back to center.

She felt Daryl groan and roll into her more. His breath on her neck. The others were still sleeping. Carol started wiggling trying to get his dead weight off of her. She heard a deep-throated chuckle.

"You weigh a ton." Carol whispered to him.

"You don't weigh enough." Daryl told her leaning over to kiss her neck.

She felt Daryl's hand sneak up under her jacket then shirt.

"Daryl." Carol giggled. "Stop. We're right by everyone."

"Fuck it...they're asleep." Daryl said and pushed his hard on into the back of Carol's ass.

"No, we aren't." Michonne told them. Carol could hear amusement in her voice.

With that, everyone starting to wake up and move around.

"Look, how about you two love birds just head back, and tell Rick what we've already found out." Michonne told her. Most people didn't realize it, but Michonne was one of Carol and Daryl's biggest cheerleaders. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that Carol had a natural bond with Rick that she was slightly envious of, but most of her support for them came from Carol and Daryl being naturally made for one another.

"Yeah, it's not like you guys will be much use the next couple of days." Tyreese teased them. The big man was happy for Carol and Daryl. He would always look at Carol and see Karen, but he still loved Carol. This new world was full of ironic situations. Tyreese wanted Carol to be happy.

Carol could tell everyone was happy to see her and Daryl together. On some level, it validated that Carol and Daryl were meant to be together.

"If you guys are sure?" Daryl told them. The eagerness at getting Carol to himself for a while was in his voice.

Everyone smiled and nodded...they told them that he and Carol should go ahead and go.

So, after a quick breakfast, Daryl and Carol packed up, and headed back to the rendezvous house.

* * *

Carol followed Daryl as he led her back to the rendezvous house. They walked quietly, and stayed observant to area around them. At one point, they encountered four walkers. These walkers had come out of nowhere, and instinctively Daryl had blocked to protect Carol. Daryl had put an arrow through one of the walkers eyes, as he was finishing up the second one with a knife...he saw Carol quickly step around him. That's when he saw her take out a walker, he hadn't realized was as close to him as it was. It was one that could have easily taken a bite out of Daryl's left bicep. Carol had taken her knife, and slammed it into the top of it's head.

Daryl couldn't help but noticed the confidence and fierceness that Carol radiated. While he looked surprised, Carol spun to the right, and kicked another walker in the chest. Carol then jumped on top of it, and ran the tip of the knife through the chin and up into it's brain. Carol then pulled it out and jammed the knife through the eye.

Daryl stared at Carol. This woman had turned into a fucking warrior. He felt himself dick stiffen. He knew this was an inopportune time, but hell...he needed to have her. Carol stood up, and was wiping her knife on the ground, when she felt Daryl grab her by the waist. He firmly pushed her up against the tree, and began unbuttoning her pants. Daryl hurriedly undid them, yanked them down with her panties, and realized her boots were still on. Growling in frustration, Daryl quickly leaned down, undid did them, and pulled the boots off throwing them behind him.

Carol was half giggling yet at his eagerness, yet was immediately turned on. She felt herself dampen for Daryl between her legs. Maybe it was the adrenaline mixed with the male scent of Daryl. Then again, it could just be because it was Daryl, but she started to help him unbuckle his pants. Daryl shoved his pants down, and pulled himself out. Daryl grabbed her thighs and lifted her up. Then he shoved her against the tree. Carol wrapped her legs around him, and Daryl was in her instantly, yet stilled instantly. Carol gasped. Her body instantly welcoming his thick and hard shaft. She loved being filled by him. He throbbed inside her. Daryl licked his lips and rubbed his lips together in anticipation. Then he placed his lips against hers. Kissing her passionately.

"Do whatever you want Daryl." Carol told him. Her breath catching as he moved slowly in her.

"How do you want it Carol." Daryl asked. He head tucked in her neck.

"Hard and fast." Carol told him.' Without hesitation, he rammed into her roughly. Carol groaned in ecstasy. She felt the bark against her back.

Daryl reached down and grabbed her ass cheeks. Squeezing them, he pulled her center towards him, and he thrust forward into her.

"Talk to me baby." Daryl told her.

"Oh god Daryl. You feel so good in me. I love it when you fuck me. When you fuck me hard." Carol told him. Daryl tightened his grip on Carol's ass cheeks. She groaned her pleasure. Carol leaned forward and grabbed onto his shoulders. Carol lifted up and rammed down on his dick. Daryl thrust into her ever harder. This was purely animalistic sex. This was a primal need for the both of them.

They both felt tingles begin to spread, hinting at the beginning of their climaxes. Their adrenaline giving them a head start to their orgasms. Holding onto each other, they met each other thrust for thrust, until they both tightened and felt an explosion of pleasure. They came at the same time, with Daryl spilling his seed into her. Carol loved having Daryl cum in her. Loved having no barrier between them.

For a moment, in the back of her mind, Carol wondered if she was at risk to get pregnant... then got lost in gentle caresses and touches of Daryl. After awhile, they got dressed, and started back to the house.

"If we can't keep our hands off each other, then we aren't ever gonna make it back to the house before dark." Daryl told her.

"It's your fault Pookie." Carol told him with a sly smile. Daryl half smiled back at her.

* * *

They finally made it back to the house. They only stopped to make love once more. Considering how they couldn't keep their hands off each other...they felt they were both doing pretty well. Daryl went and got the truck, and then they packed up their stuff.

On the drive back, Carol and Daryl wondered to one another at how they were gong to handle Beth. They figured they would have to wait and see what happened...

* * *

**To be continued...**


	12. Chapter 12

I** don't own the Walking Dead, or profit from it in anyway...Story is just for fun.**

* * *

If you like this and you know it...leave a happy face review...:)

* * *

Chapter 12

As they rode in the truck, Carol took a breath and looked over at Daryl. He was driving with one hand on the wheel, and his elbow rested on the car window. He was rubbing that little gray patch of beard she loved so much. She could tell he was deep in thought.

"Go ahead. Tell me..." Daryl told her. He reached over and grabbed her hand gently.

"I just think we need to remember that Beth is only a kid." Carol told him. Squeezing his hand.

Daryl frowned.

"A kid that said I fucked her and got er' pregnant. A kid that almost destroyed us." Daryl said angrily.

Carol felt his hand tighten in frustration. She squeezed it back, and his grip lessened.

"Still, just a kid that was scared Daryl. I'm not saying what she did was okay. I'm just saying let's remember what fear can make us do." Carol told him. They all had done and said things out of fear. Fear was a powerful force. Most of the time destructive.

When they arrived at the hospital, and the gate was pulled open...Carol sighed in relief. Home. She'd had tried hard to be okay with leaving it. Leaving Rick, Judith, Carl, Glenn, her friends and family...Daryl, but truth was...she'd been on autopilot..numbed and running away from watching Daryl with Beth.

Now, driving in with Daryl at her side...she felt her heart filled with happiness...pure joy enveloped her. Daryl must have sensed it, because he looked over and smiled his little half-smile at her. When they got out of the truck they were greeted by Rick. Relief was clearly in his face at seeing Carol.

Rick went up to Carol first, but nodded at Daryl. Rick was happy to see the two of them together.

"Nice to see you back here." Rick told her as he pulled her into a hard hug. Carol returned it. Rick looked over at Daryl, and saw the look his brother was giving him. Daryl may know that Carol was his, and that Rick and her were just friends...but the hunter in him...the primal part...didn't care for another man touching his woman. There was a slight rumble in the back of his throat.

"Sorry, brother." Rick told Daryl, pulling away from Carol. Carol looked at Rick sadly. Daryl realized he'd have to control his over protectiveness with Carol around Rick. He didn't want to create tears in their friendships with others, just because he had an issue with other men touching Carol. Especially, with his prison family.

"It's okay man. Just glad to have her back. I know you don't mean nothin'." Daryl told Rick.

Rick looked at Daryl. A silent exchange happened between them. An exchange of brotherly understanding, respect and trust. Daryl and Rick knew that Carol would always be an important part of both of them. To Daryl, Carol was his mate and lover. To Rick, a sister and close friend. All jealousy or future fears disappeared in that moment. Carol realizing something had happened, and looked between two of the most important men in her life. She sighed in relief and smiled.

"So, you're here to stay...the both of you?" Rick asked hopefully.

"Yeah, this is where our family and friends are...can't leave you guys now." Carol said. Answering for both her and Daryl.

"Well, I just need you both to know that Beth is having a hard time of it. She thinks she drove you both away. We're afraid she'd gonna lose the baby from the stress." Rick told them.

Sadness in his voice. He already knew what path Carol would go down. It wasn't in her nature to hold a grudge. However, Daryl? Now, Daryl was a different story.

Carol thought for a moment. This was going to be hard for both of them.

"Rick, Daryl and I are going to get settled back in our room. We'll catch up with you later. Let you know about Terminus." Carol told him. Rick squeezed her shoulder and clapped Daryl on the back affectionately as he went back into the hospital.

Daryl didn't say anything as they made their way to the old room that Carol and he had shared. When they both got there, they simply stood in the doorway for a few moments. Memories flying back at them. Mostly good, but some bad, because of what Beth had claimed.

"I'm gonna lay down for a few. My head hurts." Carol told him. The stress of everything hitting her full force.

"Okay, baby. You rest here. I'm going to go to Rick's room and get your stuff, then I'm gonna go get mine." Daryl told her. She smiled knowing that he needed to do this to let everyone know they were back together...permanetly.

"Okay, thanks." Carol told him. She laid down and closed her eyes.

Before she knew it Carol was dreaming. In this dream, she was back with Ed. She remembered the fear of having no one to turn too. The fear of being alone, and always afraid for your life. She dreamt of him choking her, beating her, and her crying out for help. Carol woke up to Daryl holding her in his arms. Rocking her, and whispering words of love and comfort. She held on to him tight. She knew what the dream meant. Eventually, she calmed down. It was dark out, and Daryl had come to bed.

"Daryl, we have to forgive Beth." Carol whispered. Daryl tensed at her side.

"She was just afraid. Afraid of being alone, and afraid no one would care for her." Carol told him. Wrapping her arms around his neck. Daryl held her tight. She was the only one he would ever really listen too...besides maybe Rick, but even Rick failed when it came to Carol.

"I was like that with Ed. I was always afraid, but I was alone, and no one did care for me. I know what desperation can do." Carol told him quietly.

Daryl held her tight. This woman could get him to do anything. Knowing what she'd been through. Realizing her ability to empathize and forgive just made Daryl love her more. She was literally the best person he had ever known in his life. He would never feel good enough for her, but everyday he would try to prove to her that no one would ever love her more than him.

"I don't expect you to forget. I don't even expect you to ever talk to her again. I just would like you to not hate her." Carol told him looking into his blue eyes.

Daryl looked at her and nodded. That he could agree too. As long as Carol didn't expect him to be all nice to Beth.

"Another thing, I think we need to speak to Beth together. So, she doesn't feel hated. Have Maggie there too." Carol told him.

Daryl just looked at her like she was crazy.

"Daryl, she can't hurt us anymore. Your mine and I'm yours. She's just a kid. Just stand there while I talk to her." Carol said.

Daryl grumbled and rolled his eyes. He turned away from her, and when he did he faced who he had been BEFORE Carol had been in his life.

"What do I get out of it?" Daryl asked coyly. Carol looked at him surprised.

"Well, what do you want?" Carol asked him.

"I've been thinkin'..." Daryl told her as he pulled her close to him.

"With all this talk about me knocking people up..."

"Yeah?"

"I think maybe we should try..." Daryl told her letting the comment hanging in the air.

"Try? For a baby?" Carol asked him surprised.

"yeah." he said softly.

"Well...I mean...I'm older ya know..." Carol told him.

"Yeah, so am I..." Daryl said.

"But...it might not work?" Carol told him. Worried he'd be disappointed if it didn't.

"True, but won't change how much I love you." Daryl told her.

Carol smiled at him and walked over to him. He held her in his arms.

"Daryl, after Sophia..." Carol began.

"I know...it's okay if you don't want to..." Daryl cut her off at her daughter's name.

"No, I mean...after Sophia...I can't imagine ever wanting to have a child with anyone but you. You loved her and she wasn't even yours...you're the best man I've ever known. You'd make a great father." Carol told him.

Daryl lifted her chin up and stared into those big blue eyes. His heart mended from some childhood hurts at her words.

"Well, if it happens it happens. As long as we are together." he told Carol.

Then they kissed lovingly.

They went over to their bed and laid down next to each other. Holding Carol against him...they both fell into a restful and peaceful sleep.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	13. Chapter 13

**I do not own The Walking Dead. I'm not associated with the writers, actors or franchise. Just having fun.**

* * *

Chapter 13

* * *

DARYL

Carol and Daryl waited in the CEO's office of the hospital. The room was darkening as the sun started to sink in the horizon. Daryl stood in the far corner looking out the window. He was chewing on the corner of his thumb again. Daryl hadn't fought Carol when she wanted both of them there to talk to Beth. However, he sure as hell wasn't happy about it.

Daryl had never met a woman like Carol, the empathy she had for people, it was what he loved most about her. At the same time, that same gentleness and empathy, was something he'd never quite gotten used to...it still surprised him...that she could have been through what she had in the past...and still not come out completely bitter by it.

That empathy, was what allowed her to forgive so many of her family that had hurt her in the past. Rick, Beth, and himself included...she'd do anything for the people she loved. Often, at the expense of herself.

Daryl admitted that he was far from where Carol was emotionally. Damn, it took him how long to fully admit his feelings for her to himself, and only losing her to put those feelings into action. However, Daryl planned on making up for all that lost time.

* * *

CAROL

Carol sat in a chair just in front of him facing the door.

Carol could tell Daryl was agitated, and he truly was only here for her. Rick had set up a meeting with Beth, Maggie and Glenn. They'd decided to meet with Beth after the day Carol and Daryl had gotten back. There was no use in dragging it out, and adding anxiety to the situation on both sides.

Daryl had just looked over at Carol when Rick opened the door... Carol stood as Rick let Glenn, Maggie and Beth enter the room. Then Rick, with a small smile to Daryl and Carol, shut the door and left them alone to their talk.

Carol saw Beth holding tightly onto her sister's hand. Beth kept her eyes on her feet. Glenn stood back as an observer. She figured Glenn was there just as much for Maggie as he was for Beth.

When Beth did look up, Carol saw that Beth looked tired, slightly gaunt and she had dark circles under her eyes. Beth's t-shirt showed a slight bump from her pregnancy that was, but her calculation, maybe four months along, give or take...since she was unsure of when Beth had become pregnant by Zach.

Daryl walked over to Carol and stood by her side. He created a united front with Carol. His body language was walled off the Greenes, but Daryl's hand on the small of Carol's back showed her the softness he held only for her.

Carol knew that this conversation was not going to be one of yelling or full of anger. Too much of that had been used in the past, and her and Daryl were ready to go forward and move past it.

Beth raised her eyes, and looked at Daryl. What she saw there must have hurt her, because she suddenly had tears in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry Daryl." Beth told him. "I shouldn't have told you the baby was yours. I shouldn't have tried to do what I did that night in the trailer."

Daryl tensed behind Carol. Carol took a step closer to him, and let her body touch his in reassurance. She wasn't sure how Daryl would react, but she knew that with her there...calming him...he wouldn't show anger towards Beth.

Carol looked up at Daryl, and saw him give Beth a slight nod of his head. An acceptance of what she had said, but not necessarily the forgiveness Beth was seeking. Still, Carol was proud of her hunter...of her lover...of her best friend.

"Carol, I...I...I'm so sorry." Beth told her openly weeping. "You...what I did to you both...how I drove you two apart...I never wanted to hurt you. I love you...you're like a mom to me...I was just so scared, and then too scared to tell the truth."

Carol's heart broke for the girl. No longer able to hold back...Carol stepped forward. Maggie looked into Carol's eyes, and knew that Carol would not be cruel towards her sister. Maggie released Beth's hands...Carol walked forward, and gently placed her hands on Beth's shoulders.

"Beth, I am so hurt by what you did...not only to me, but to Daryl." Carol told her. Beth gradually looked into her eyes.

"I just know that I love you, and because I do...I can forgive you." Carol told her. Beth threw her arms around Carol's shoulders. Daryl stood where he had been, and did not step forward. The forgiveness that Carol offered wasn't any that he was offering. Maggie looked at Daryl, and Daryl knew that Maggie understood why he felt the way he did. She accepted it.

After a few minutes, Carol let Beth go...Beth didn't look at Daryl again. It seemed she already knew where she stood with him. Then, Carol started telling Beth she needed to eat better and get healthier...Carol told her she'd be checking on her from now on...Maggie smiled at Carol, appreciating her immediate concern over her sister's pregnancy. She knew it was more than her sister deserved from Carol.

Maggie then escorted Beth out of the room with Glenn behind her.

Carol stood staring at the door for a few moments.

She felt Daryl come up behind her, and slip his arms around her. She leaned back into his embrace and sighed.

"You amaze me woman." Daryl told Carol. Turning into his arms, she held onto him tight.

* * *

**To be continued...**

**Maybe two more chapters left...:) **

Also, sorry if I didn't tear Beth a new one in this...the girl is **pregnant**, and Carol isn't cruel to people she loves, and she loves Beth. Also, Carol isn't a grudge holding person...for some of you who think Daryl is being immature by not forgiving her...it's Daryl...;) You piss him off or hurt him or Carol...you're lucky if he doesn't put an arrow in your ass...;)

Also, as suggested by one reviewer, I wasn't going to have them banish Beth...seriously...:/ She's just a kid.

Still...I completely understand your anger towards Beth...Carol is a much better person than I EVER would be...of course, that's why I love her character so much. :)


	14. Chapter 14

I do not own the Walking Dead, and I am not associated with the creator, actors, writers or the Walking Dead franchise.

This is for fun.

* * *

Chapter 14

**Daryl and Carol**

Well, one thing Daryl learned was that Carol was truly a badass. Oh, he'd seen it in many ways over the last few months, but nothing compared to seeing her in action when they took Terminus. After pulling all the information from their stake outs and investigations, Rick had organized a team of fifteen out of thirty at the hospital, to take over Terminus.

They had learned that Terminus was a place that were about 20-25 people total. They had 3 train cars that had about 10 people in each. Though they were unsure the specific amount of children and adults. The group decided to take Terminus before dawn. That seemed to be the slowest time there. Watches were winding down, most people were sleeping, and even the people in the train cars were at their quietest.

So, Rick had set up 3 teams of 5 people.

Team 1: Rick, Abraham, Maggie, plus 2 others

Team 2: Daryl, Glenn, Michonne plus 2 others

Team 3: Carol, Tyreese, Rosita plus 2 others

That would mean Carl, Bob, Sasha and Eugene and Tara would be left with the remaining 10 people at the hospital.

Each team was responsible for breaking free one specific train car. Once that train car was freed...they were meant to all meet outside the Terminus fence near the back. It was where Rick and Daryl had first walked in on the unsuspecting Termites.

The three groups would then begin systematically sweeping the area. Once those people were clear, they would divide up and sweep the resident housing and so on.

Daryl didn't like being on another team without Carol, but he recognized what Rick was trying to do. He had put each couple on a different team, but it had been arranged in an effort to keep them focused, and not distracted by what may be happening to their significant other.

So, when they headed out to Terminus, Daryl had made sure to remind Carol how to be stealthy, handle her weapons, and other last minutes things that popped into his head. Carol just smiled at him, and kissed him on the lips.

...

They started off using their flash bombs in a central area. It was meant to draw the most attention, and pool the Termites firepower in one location. The next part of the plan had them circling behind them, pushing the Termites away from the train cars. It had already been decided that there would be no negotiations with the residents of Terminus. They were going to eliminate these "people" and free their prisoners.

Their plan went pretty smoothly. The Termites operated on routine and schedules, so working against Rick's group showed their lack of ability to improvise defensively. In fifteen minutes Terminus fell. Amazingly enough, they experienced no casualties thanks to their previous scouting and meticulous planning.

Opening the train cars had been bittersweet. These people had been treated like cattle. They were dirty and traumatized. Many had seen friends and family led out of the train cars, never to return again. Some were thin from not eating the "food" they had been provided. Yet, all of them, were grateful at being rescued by people that they didn't even know...

...

Over time, the survivors of Terminus adjusted and became valued members of the little hospital. Each person brought new skills and talents that improved their quality of life.

There had even been a gynecologist in one of the train cars. When the time came for the birth of Beth's baby there had been complications. If they had not had that gynecologist there, then Beth would surely have died.

Instead, Beth had survived, and was able to embrace her newborn little girl. She had named her 'Faith'. Beth had even asked Daryl and Carol to be the godparents. Carol and Daryl had accepted.

Daryl's anger at Beth had started dissipating over the past few months. The more time Daryl spent with Carol, he found he was able to release some of that resentment and anger. It took awhile, but eventually he was able to forgive Beth. Truthfully, Carol thought it was Faith that had soothed her hunter's anger at Faith's mother.

...

As even more time went on, their community grew and flourished. Daryl and Carol did too.

Two years after taking Terminus, Carol gave birth to a baby girl. Once again, the gynecologist skill saved a life. Carol had experienced complications, and they had almost lost their little girl in the process. Daryl had been forced from the room, and the hunter had almost lost his mind. Rick and Glenn were in the waiting area with him as he paced back and forth swinging his arms in emphasis as he ranted about not being with Carol.

When someone came out with Daryl's baby girl, Daryl had refused to hold her. Not that he wasn't desperate to touch her, but he wasn't going to be the first one to hold her. He wanted Carol to be, because that was the way they had planned on it. If he did hold her, then it would have been accepting that Carol wasn't going to make it.

When the doctor finally came out and told him Carol would be fine...Daryl fell to his knees and wept. Rick and Glenn stood near him, and laid their hands on their brother's shoulder.

When the nurse was finally able to place their baby girl in Carol's arms...Daryl felt that all of those horrible moments in his past, all the pain both he and Carol had suffered through their past together, washed away and led up to that one moment. Daryl looked at his soul mate holding his daughter, and knew he could never be as happy as he was right then...

When Carol handed their baby girl to Daryl, his heart skipped a beat...

"So, are we going to go with the name we finally decided on?" Carol asked him. Her eyes taking in the beauty of her husband and newborn baby in his arms.

"Yeah." Daryl whispered. "Welcome to the world Rose Marie Dixon." He gently kissed Rose's tiny forehead.

Daryl looked down at Carol, and sighed with relief. His woman and his little girl were safe.

Carol looked at Daryl, and knew she and Rose would always be safe with him. Her man of honor, her husband, and father of her child.

They were finally all together. Nothing would separate them again in the future. No one and nothing. They were meant to be together, and in that moment...the stars aligned, the storms of fear from their pasts were silenced, and they let the love they deserved fill their hearts.

* * *

THE END

I hope you enjoyed this story. I'm so sorry it took this long to complete it. I'm a HUGE fan of Caryl babies! Hope you are too!

I have a few other stories planned so stay tuned.


End file.
